Hanyou of the Elements
by DarkCerulean
Summary: Pairings InuKag SanMir. BEING REVISED. What happens when a teenaged puppy eared hanyou comes to the group? How does this help? Or does it just add to their problems? Note You probably want to reread the first chapter and second chapter! Chapter 1 done
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N **_this has been almost completely and utterly changed so you might want to reread it if your interested! _**

Alrighty so I'm starting to revise this story because I think that the beginning chapters absolutely suck… so I'm going to redo them with the same idea. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 1 – Child.

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred God Tree. He could here almost everything there and he could sense the balance that was placed in the forest. His forest.

The Shikon Shard group had taken a break from all the shard hunting and was now residing in Kaede's Village for a time. The last fight had been against Sesshomaru and he had cut into his stomach up though his chest deeply.

Fuck! She ran, trying to move faster but with the injury on her ankle she couldn't move as fast as she'd like. Shit! Shit! Shit!

She had a good idea where she was, she had never been one to not know her surroundings. It was the place where the half demon resided. The half demon that guarded the forest. She pushed herself to go faster, taking to the trees once again.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes again it was because he sensed another presence beside him. The scent was of lavender and vanilla that mixed unusually together. When he opened his eyes he could see dark golden eyes starring back at him in a mixture of emotions…

Shock, anger, fear, hate, and innocence marked her as a half breed child. She was still cursing under her breath when he asked her what her name was.

"I…Iria." She stuttered, from lack of oxygen or water he was unaware. All the emotions that had been in her eyes had gone, replaced with a cold exterior that he figured was because of the rejection she had most likely faced her entire life. "You're… Inuyasha aren't you?" she asked.

"Keh, damn straight kid, c'mon… my friend Kagome will take care a yah." He offered, the look of surprise made him grin, and he bent down so she could climb onto his back, obviously either seeing the bandage on her ankle or because he could tell her unmistakable exhaustion.

She hesitated, reluctant to take the kindness and accept the trust. She climbed on once she heard the villagers that were closing in on her. She would be to slow after stopping now.

Oddly enough, once she climbed on, and rested her head on his shoulder she feel asleep with the feeling of protectiveness that fell over her.

x.x Part 2. x.x

Iria opened her eyes, it was getting later in the day and by the warmth and the smell of food near her she knew she was inside somewheres. She felt clean but once she moved her arms and legs to get off of the futon she realized that she had bandages on them.

'Well so much for a fast escape.' She mumbled sarcastically to herself. Moving slowly she grabbed her white baggy shirt and pants and carefully pulled them on. Standing she walked over to the group.

"Iria, right?" A young woman asked, her long black hair was pulled up into a hair pony-tail and her unusual clothes were neat and her voice gentle.

"Yes." It seemed like a rhetorical question. Iria shrugged mentally.

"I'm Kagome, Inuyasha brought you here for treatment on your wounds." She smiled.

Iria bowed low, it was getting late, time for her to leave.

"Thank you, you've been more than gracious and giving, I'm sorry I have nothing to give you in return… but I have to go now… I greatly appreciate your humble hospitality. Thanks again." She started towards the door. A red and silver blur stopped her.

"Where are you going to go?" Inuyasha asked, determined amber eyes shone.

"I'm going to go far away from here, I've got a few friends that can help me for a few days." Iria replied, 'Inuyasha please get out of my way.' She thought.

"Why don't you want to stay with us?" The young demon kit jumped on her shoulder, big green eyes showed the innocence he had of what went on in the world, but seemed to grasp it better than most children his age.

"I… don't want to be a burden on your lives." She tried to explain.

"Your not going to be a burden because we offered, we want you to stay… please." The lady spoke from the back, she had long brown hair and her weapon spoke volumes that she was a demon exterminator. She shivered mentally from when she had went into that village by mistake.

"I, just… I've gotta go, I can't stay here with… shit." Iria had known that it was that specific day, the hated night where nothing was the same. She had felt the beginnings of the changes around noon.

Originally she was a young woman with long silver hair and deep dark golden eyes, with 2 fluffy white puppy ears on the top of her head that marked her as a hanyou inu demon pointed canine teeth and long sharp claws that could cut through almost anything. Now as she stood before the other humans she changed.

Silver hair turned to long sandy blond, and deep blue eyes that almost held a purple quality. Her teeth changed to regular human dentures and her claws turned to dainty human finger nails. She was continuing to swear under her breath as the all gaped weirdly at her and she rolled her eyes skyward. Son of a bitch.

'I thought I had more time damnit.'

"It is ye human night I see." Kaede said, pointing out the obvious but also breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah…" she said, turning on her heal she came face to face with a red clad chest.

"Where the hell do yah think your goin'?" Inuyasha asked.

"For a walk." She said shortly, blue eyes came up to meet his stubbornly.

"The hell you are!" He answered.

"Inuyasha, I'm going for a walk, I'm not going to go running through the forests as a human, I'm not that stupid." 'Especially not with the villagers still after me.' She added as an afterthought.

"Let her go Inuyasha, we have her word that she will return." Iria looked back at the monk, he was sitting beside the demon slayer. The demon kit abandoned her shoulder for the woman, Kagome's, lap.

"Keh." Inuyasha said, moving from the door to let her pass.

Iria left the warm hut for the cool night air. She smiled before heading directly for the forest.

A/N

Alright so this is the very first chapter in Hanyou of the Elements, this is the revised part. Tell me what you think of the changes please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 2- Wishes on the Quarter moon

Walking swiftly through the trees she stopped at the Sacred Goshinboku.

"Jesus," she said running her hands alone the tree before sitting down on one of the giant tree roots, yawning and thinking about the days events.

"Feels like just yesterday that I was laying in my bed dreaming about tomorrow." She sang softly.

"Where's my Kagome human?" A voice asked as the winds brought up her hair.

"Where's your dick shit face?"

"Are you prepared to die for that remark?" he said.

"Psht I'd like to see you try." Iria replied turning around to see the demon coming after her. Jumping out of the way a split second before the fist crashed into the tree.

"Hey dumbass! What type a demon are you? A kitten?" she taunted.

"I'm Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe!" He shouted proudly at her puffing out his chest proudly.

"okay," she said slowly, "You know Inuyasha's already claimed Kagome right? And it's illegal by demon law for you to claim her after another demon already has correct?" she grinned.

His face fell slightly, "How would you know if she's been claimed or not?"

"Cause I do, he's already began courting her… your right I guess you'd just have to smell for yourself… if you get there alive that is." Smiling she lifted up her hands creating a small blue ball in her hands.

Throwing it Iria watched as it burnt his skin as the smirk that had appeared disappeared and a look of pain and anguish spread throughout his face.

"I will be back! I will challenge him! And I will have what belongs to me in my possession." Koga yelled as he was engulfed up by strong winds as he took off in the supposed direction of his home.

"She's not property!" She screamed.

Turning on her heal she continued on her way, back in the direction of the village. Staring straight down at the ground.

-.- Kaede's Village -.-

"She'd better hurry up, or Inuyasha is going to get sat so many times over with the fact he's getting on Kagome's nerves." Miroku whispered to Sango as they watched the hanyou growl and tap his clawed toe on the floor of the small hut.

"If he doesn't stop I'M going to kill him." Sango whispered back.

"Inuyasha are you planning on doing that until she gets back… she'll be fine… its not like she doesn't know how to hide. Besides your getting on everyone's nerves." Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"Feh." He replied instantly stopping. His ears twitched, always alert.

"Inuyasha… you know proper English is important in this day and age correct?" Iria said as she walked in her blue eyes closed and cast downward.

0

"Keh." He snorted getting up and was about the door before…

'Sniff… sniff, sniff' "Where's the stupid idiot?" He asked.

"An idiot by the name of Koga? Oh he came to the Sacred Tree… we talked and I sent him home with his tail between his legs and a nice pretty burn on his overly smug face." She said coldly walking to the spot she woke up that evening.

"Koga has shards of the shikon jewel shards, what'd you do to make him run…" Shippo pondered out loud, without thinking, as usual.

"Shikon Shards?" Iria brought her head up looking him straight in the eyes in utter disbelieve… "You mean the Shikon Jewel was scattered?"

everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"The Jewel shattered almost 3 years ago." Sango said.

"Huh?" Iria looked around before standing up. "I've gotta go!" She said gasping before bolting out of the room and into the Inuyasha forest, away from the village, away from the Inuyasha forest, towards the one place that was terrified not only by demons humans and hanyou's but The Gods and the devil as well.

The Western Lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Life.

Tears filled Iria's eyes as she ran. She was picking up speed as the sun that was on the horizon came over the hills and she felt the changes of her body coming once again.

"Demon!" A young mother and her child took off running.

This isn't right. She thought.

Tears spilled down her face as she heard someone behind her.

"Demon, trying to take our women." One man spat forcing her to wipe her eyes.

"Dunno who your talking to, but I do realize that I'm not a demon." She turned towards him looking him dead in the eye while her ears focused on him.

"**_half breed you dare defile these lands._**" Another said.

A small circle fell around her it was wide enough she couldn't jump over them.

'Run.' One side said, it was her human side.

'Kill them all, look at those scars and tell me you don't want to rip them apart.'

'Don't listen to her.'

'Listen to me. LET ME OUT.' Her demon side screamed.

Iria fell to the ground so in tuned with herself she hadn't noticed the arrows coming at her. 6 sat in her chest, another 7 hit her stomach while 13 alone hit her back making her scream in agony.

She felt herself become lost. She felt more pain rip at her hands, feet and mouth. 'No you can't.' she told herself weakly.

'I have to.' A voice said as she lost all consciousness.

-Inuyasha group-

Inuyasha stopped suddenly from running Kagome looked at him questioningly as he pointed his nose to the sky.

"What's wrong Inuyasha."

"Blood, lots of it and its coming from that direction."

"There's something else bugging you." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"It's… it's Iria's blood." He replied looking down.

They ran faster, down the long winding turns through the forest they heard a ear piercing scream echo through the quite forest.

This only made Inuyasha run as fast as he could. Reaching the clearing just in time to see a young girl use her claws to kill a large amount of people, humans.

A breathless sound after everyone but himself and his friends that had just arrived were killed made him look into her eyes.

"What… what have I done." She asked weakly before falling to the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned wondering what had happened to the young hanyou girl.

"She changed. Her demon side took over." His eyes were cast down at the ground as he moved forward to the young unconscious woman. He shook his head. She was covered with arrows and blood.

"Will she be alright?" Shippo asked popping up on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure Shippo. I'm really not." He said picking her up with ease.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" a voice asked. It came from the forest.

"That is none of your concern." Miroku said.

"She just killed these people! She won't get away with it! The stupid damn **_half breed _**better not show her face anywhere's near our village or I'll personally take care of her!" it yelled.

"Put… put me down Inuyasha." A weak voice said from his arms.

"But."

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure. He set her down and watched as she walked towards the young man who had been talking about her.

"I deserve to die. I've deserved to die sense I was born, I… I am a defiled beast. I don't deserve to live after doing this." She said. Her voice was filled with hurt at what she had done as a small trickle of blood fell from her lips.

"I… I truly am sorry." She said passing out in front of him. Her eyes were unseeing.

"Iria!" Kagome yelled running to the young hanyou.

"Me too." Said the young man as he disappeared into the forests dark shadows.

-.- some cave -.-

She could hear the voices and sense the familiar aura's as her golden eyes opened slowly. She groaned slightly as the days events assaulted her.

'I should be dead. Why didn't that boy kill me?' she thought.

Trying to move her arms she realized that they felt like a ton and hurt like hell to move.

'Damnit.' She swore silently.

"Iria?" Someone asked and she hissed, growling slightly as her eyes changed into a redish blue and then back to their original color.

"Not so loud." She whispered.

"Sorry, your head hurt?" Kagome, I think that was her name. yeah I'm pretty sure it was.

"Yeah a little." Iria tried to move again and almost screamed out but only a small growl escaped her lips.

"Yeah, you probably would hurt apparently they got yah a few more times then with the arrows." Sango, wasn't it? Her head was all screwed up and she didn't recognize anyone. The only thing that kept her in check was the fact that she could smell that familiar scent.

"Woodsy grass. Wild untamed." She whispered falling back into unconsciousness.

"What did she just say?" Inuyasha asked. His ears twitched.

"Woodsy grass. Wild untamed." Kagome replied.

"She won't bolt."

"How do you know."

"I just do."

Kagome went back to what she was doing before, mixing herbs. She'd been doing that for a little while now and she had enough to last Iria. She yawned behind her hand.

"Get some sleep Kagome. I'll watch her tonight. Same to you Sango."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sango said yawning as well.

Kagome got up from her spot and sat beside him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Kagome kissed his cheek softly before falling asleep with her head leaning slightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just hope your right." Inuyasha replied softly to kagome. Watching the young hanyou before him breath raggedly and deeply.

-.- Next morning. -.-

When Kagome got up she moved towards the middle of the cave only to find that she couldn't.

Apparently when she had tilted to lay down he must of taken her down with him so she would have a more gentle fall. His arm was around her waist securely and she realized that she couldn't move until he woke up.

-.- Dream -.-

"Dad!" She screamed. "Daddy!"

lights came on in the small room. A disfigured person was lit up and she gasped in surprise.

"Daddy…?" She whispered. She ran to it. "Daddy! Daddy no. Wake up daddy… please." Tears fell down her face rapidly.

Her eyes shot open and she shivered. Sweat trickled down her face and as she looked up she almost screamed.

"Daddy." She whispered as she curled up into a small tight ball.

"Iria? Hey Iria what's wrong." Kagome asked.

"Daddy… he's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back and its my fault." She cried.

She whined sorrowfully, whimpering tiredly.

"It's alright. It'll be alright." Kagome said bringing the 14 year old to her.

Inuyasha walked over to kagome and looked at her with sad golden eyes.

"She's right you know Iria, you have us. This is our family. My parents are gone, same with Sango, Miroku. Kagome looks out for all of us. We'll all take care of you." He replied.

"I know what its like to lose a father Iria, its disheartening. But we'll help you get through it, we promise."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

Iria nodded mournfully. Her eyes fell closed and she slowly drifted asleep.

'Sweet Dreams Iria, never forget that I love you and I'm sorry.' A mans voice said as she fell deeper and deeper into her sleep.

'Good night, father.' She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4- Reminisce, Remember.

She hadn't eaten, she hadn't drank and she hadn't slept except for the time that she had been passed out from a major amount of blood loss, but even that had been 3 days. It didn't matter what they tried to tell her, she couldn't hear them. Her once lively, golden eyes, were now deep pools of coldness the golden almost dripping out of them.

'Why'd you do what you did?' Iria asked her demon side for the forth time that morning.

'**You were going to die, that means that we were all going to die.**' Her demon replied.

'_But still, did you see the look on that young mans face the look of pure hatred. We've only ever seen the look of disgust because of what we make up. But… now we have him to worry about too.'_

Hanyou Iria sighed. 'This is even more depressing. I need to pull myself together or we're going to stay like this forever and besides that fact, I'm getting sick.' Iria sighed again, pulling everything into herself in that one big breath. 'I'm going to go and find Inuyasha.' she thought absently.

Jumping from the tree, she landed on both feet before sniffing the air and taking off in the direction Inuyasha's scent was the strongest.

"Hey… Inuyasha." She asked quietly, her voice was weak even to her own ears.

"Hey kid." His automatic reply was. "I'm up here."

Taking the reply as an invitation, she jumped again to sit across from him on the same branch. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly to look at the young girl who sat in front of him looking tired, sickly and determined.

"What's up?" He asked slightly interested as to why the girl was out of the tree she had called home for the past three days, the last time he had seen her she didn't look like she was moving.

"You, when you were my age didn't… I mean… help." She had a desperate sound in her voice. He could sense the confusion waving off of her.

"When I was your age, I wasn't in as bad of a situation as you, but I was close to the same boat your in…" he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was 4 before my mother had passed away… the villagers used to throw rocks at me and make me chase after balls while they walked away, I asked my mother one time what 'half-breed' meant and it was the first time I saw mothers tears. I guess then I knew just how awful a thing I really was."

"You mother, she couldn't have been that old, and your father was Inu-no-tashio so… wait… if you don't mind me asking… how'd your mother die?" She asked quietly.

"a bunch of men swarmed the house we were staying at, my mother hid me in a cupboard in a failed attempt to make it so I didn't see anything." He drew in his breath.

"Failed… oh my god." Her hand went up to her mouth. "you… that's why you… that's why you wanted to get stronger, in a naïve attempt to become strong enough a hanyou to have a name for yourself… that way, in your mind, you thought people would actually start respecting us…" Iria pondered out loud.

"Yeah, I guess in a way."

"I see." She sighed rolling her shoulders.

"You look tired." He pointed out.

"I am." Iria replied. Hopping off of the branch and onto one arm lengths away she settled down before fixating her gaze on Inuyasha for a minute.

"You know… you did do what you wanted… you're a strong hanyou… impressively powerful. You have friends and people who love you, your mother and father would both be very proud today, they probably are wherever they lay." Her voice was soft before settling in and closing her eyes, the scents and sounds of the forest lulling her to sleep. Incoherently Inuyasha heard her mumble a 'thank you' a small smile gracing her lips as she fell into a complete slumber.

"Your welcome Iria." He sighed, the sun was down already and he was getting tired. He could smell their friends not that far in the distance seeing the small fire they had going so that they could cook their supper before heading off to bed themselves.

Closing his eyes he fell into a light sleep keeping his ears trained on the surroundings.

-.- 3:00am -.-

Iria opened her eyes slowly. It was slightly chilly but she shrugged it off and got up. Stretching a bit she looked over at the sleeping figure in the tree next to her.

"I'm sorry, I'll catch up with you guys in a few days. I have something I have to do." She smiled slightly before taking off towards the North.

"Be careful Iria." Inuyasha sighed.

-.- Later that morning -.-

"Iria!" Kagome yelled. "where could she be."

For the whole morning they had all been looking for the golden eyes girl.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you seen Iria this morning?"

"She said she had something to do on her own and that she'd catch up with us in a couple of days."

"You let her go on her own?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms over her chest ands tapping her foot impatiently.

"She needed to do this for herself, on her own. She's confused now, she needed time to think, be on her own, figure things out for herself. So yeah I let her go on her own." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine. But you could have told us before we started looking for her!" Kagome huffed before turning on her heal and heading back to the small search party.

Iria cut the sleeves off of her long sleeved shirt leaving only 3 inched straps on the top to cover her shoulders. Her silver hair was up in a pony-tail at the top of her head. Her pants had been left the same.

Taking in a deep breath she walked into the foreign village and walked around. It was getting late in the day and she had a bad feeling about the village. She could sense the presence of a demon in and around the area.

Walking up to the head masters house she saw 4 guard stationed outside.

"There is no trespassing on these lands." One of them spoke.

"I'd like to speak with the head master please." Iria replied.

"Well you are not allowed." Another spoke this time.

"Gentleman, gentleman… what does this young lady want?" An older man came around a corner of the houses surrounding wall.

"She wants to speak with you my lord."

"What about?" His question was directed to Iria.

"I sensed a demon when I was walking by your village and wanted to know if my senses were correct."

"Are you a priestess of some sort?"

"If that is what you want to call me…" Iria replied.

"Yes your assumptions were correct. We have a demon running around at night. It is taking women and children and in the morning we find their corpses in front of the village gate laid out naked and a cross deeply imbedded in their bodies."

"I see."

"We are very fearful for our women and children and we will pay you greatly if you can kill it." The elderly man said.

"Very well." She nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Please stay here tonight, it's the least we can do."

"Thank you, sir, your very kind." Iria smiled tenderly at the older man.

"Your very welcome dear, may I ask your name?"

"It's Iria." She replied.

"Alright, Miss. Iria, you may sleep here, I will send someone up here with your dinner in a little bit. The demon doesn't come out for a few more hours so you have time to prepare."

"Thank you very much." She replied sweetly bowing in respect as the old man turned and headed towards the main building.

When the man was out of sight she went into her room. Setting the small bundle that held her things down in a corner she sat down on the single futon. Setting her weapons out in front of her she sighed.

2 daggers, 2 swords, 1 bow and 3 dozen arrows and poison powder is what she had on her at the moment. Both of the swords were concealed the daggers were tucked in pouches on her ankles. Her bow and arrows were strapped on her back carefully.

'This should be interesting.' She thought, 'I cant use my demonic powers either or they'll either purify me, kill me, or kick me out of the village so, I've got to do this like a human… or priestess'

"Miss. Iria, may I come in, I have your dinner."

"Sure c'mon in." she replied, putting the 2 swords back under concealment spells and the bow and arrows off to the side.

A young woman, not much older then Iria herself, brought in a simple meal of rice and water as well as rabbit hide. She bowed and left.

Iria ate all of the food and drank all the water, finally realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since 4 days before that.

Grabbing her bow and arrows and clipping the 2 swords to her waist before walking out of her room. Coming around the corner of the headmasters houses' wall she saw the 4 guards from before standing there.

"And where do you think your going?" one asked.

"I was going to go and look around at the merchandise… why?"

"Just don't go out and steal anything."

"I don't steal things… I don't have a reason too. I'm here to help you guys, not take away from you." Her smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "Why do you think that I'd steal something from you anyways?"

"Not that long ago someone came to our village and stole almost everything we had, we're just getting by now as it is." One sighed.

Iria sighed. "My names Iria, what's your guys' names?"

"Nobodies ever asked us what our names were."

"Well I just did now didn't I."

"My names Jinko, this is, Junko, Janko and Jenko. We're all brothers." Jinko replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Iria smiled again. "I'm going out to look around and talk to a few of the villagers, I promise you that I'm not going to steal anything, and I've never broken a promise."

"Very well. Be careful while slaying the demon, and good luck to you." Jenko said.

"I will be, and thank you." Waving good bye to the small party she headed towards the main part of the village.

"Inuyasha, do you think she'll be alright?"

"For the last time, yes I think she'll be fine!" Inuyasha replied in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air. "I wouldn't have let her gone if I didn't think she was going to be alright!"

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked her blue eyes looking up at him in silent question.

"Yes, I'm sure Kagome." He said softly this time.

"Alright." She answered him, leaning against him slightly as they walked. He put an arm around her shoulders to keep her steady.

They had been walking for a while, Miroku and Sango already having set up camp before they had left. The sun was setting off in the distance and Inuyasha smiled and picked up a half asleep Kagome bridal style jumping into one of the highest branches in a tall tree.

Holding onto her, Inuyasha smiled as Kagome leaned back into his chest and yawned, a small smile on her beautiful features and her eyes half closed as she watched the sun set with him.

The children laughed and giggled as they played hide and seek.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10, ready or not, here I come!" Iria laughed as she turned around to see no one. Most of the kids that were playing the game were between 5 and 8 so it wasn't that hard to find them. Although some of them were easier then others.

Sniffing the air carefully she was able to sneak up on one of the younger children. Grinning slightly she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Found you Omaru!" She smiled.

"Awe! No fair." The young 6 year old pouted before heading back to the tree where they were supposed to go when they were found. She watched him go and drop to the ground and couldn't help but giggle at the soft pout that lay on his face.

"Don't be a sour sport kiddo!" She yelled to him before going to find the other 11 kids.

"You've been caught Shino!"

"But I had the best hiding spot ever! How'd you find me!" The young girl cried.

"your kimono dresses' sash was hanging out of the tree." Iria smiled.

"Kai! C'mon out, found you." The 10 year old boy was in a tree on the outskirts of the village.

"You've been caught little hanyou." A deep voice from behind her made her gasp in surprise and turn around.

"Not expecting me?" The demon was in human form.

"Lady Iria! What's taking you so long?" A little girl, named Machi, called.

"Machi! Find everyone and take them into the village! Make sure to get everyone there's 4 people left!"

"Why aren't you going to play with us anymore?" Her voice sounded hurt.

"It's important Machi! Just please, we'll play some more in a little bit, but you've got to get everyone in the village borders. You've got 2 minutes Machi, think you can do it!" Iria yelled, her eyes trained on the demon not 4 feet in front of her.

"Alright, but you better promise to play with us later!" Machi yelled, climbing out of the tree.

"I promise Machi!"

"Smart move half-breed. Although its not going to save those kids." It grinned.

"The names Iria, although its not going to matter by the time we finish this fight, your not going to need to remember it." She glared at the demon in front of her, taking out the two swords from their hidden sheaths.

"oh I'm scared."

"You should be fuck face." She smirked at his taken aback expression.

"Little girls shouldn't be using language like that."

"I'll use whatever language I damned well please."

She lunged at him, one sword aimed for the knees and the other aimed for his chest. He jumped out of the way a split second before the blades hit him. Using her momentum to his advantage he swung his fist towards the back of her head.

Iria quickly did a back flip out of the way of danger realizing her back was turned to her opponent. Her hair brushed against his fist as she landed on his broad shoulders before bringing one of the swords gracefully across his shoulders and past his head.

What shocked her first was the fact that the head wasn't there and neither was the body and it finally registered that there was a hand on her stomach and she was being thrown through the air. Smashing into a tree not that far behind her as the air rushed out of her lungs she saw two fist coming at her head. Clutching the only sword she had in her possession she swung it around and down on the offending hand.

Her fluffy white dog ears flattened to her head as the other demon clasped his wrist tightly as the blood gushed out of the extensive wound. You could see the bone and the skin his hand was only on by the small piece of skin that was tearing.

"You know that could get infected," she smiled slightly before touching her hand to the now bloody sword watching as it heated up. 'What the fuck is going on!' Iria yelled at herself. "You should let me fix it." Her eyes turned red for a split second before going back to their original color.

She was up and moving towards the pained demon as she watched herself bring the now red blade swiftly across his shoulders and neck, cleanly cutting off his head as his wide eyes watched her.

Iria came back to her senses, looking at the demon and at the blade. Rolling her eyes she sarcastically remarked. "Oh great, now I can fucking burn things."

Picking up the other discarded sword she sheathed both of them and started towards the village gates.

"Three cheers for Lady Iria!" The village men, woman and children all cheered for her. Smiling again she looked down at herself and then at them as they all gathered around her.

"Are you alright?" "You sure did a number on him." "Thank you." "We are forever in your debt." And so on and so on were some of the many things that they said to her.

Iria smiled brightly at them all.

"I'm find and it was no trouble at all. Did Machi and the other children come back?"

"Yes Lady Iria, we did, thank you very much!" Machi came up to her and hugged her leg.

Looking down at the girl and smiling she got down on both her knees and hugged the younger girl closely. "Your very welcome, now, how's about I get another pair of clothes and you go ask your parents if you and some of the other children if they'd like to come to the hot spring with me." Iria purposed.

"Alright!" Machi smiled brilliantly before racing through the crowd to the other children and her parents.

The people left around her, back to their houses as she got her clothes and a towel.

A small group of children were awaiting her when she came out. Giggling to herself when she saw them all she started talking to them as they walked to the water.

-.- the next day -.-

"Hello is the headmaster home?"

"Yes. But no one is allowed to trespass on his land."

"Listen buddy! We heard there was demon around this village and we came to help, so if you don't mind, we'd like to talk to the headmaster, now where is he?" Inuyasha yelled out of frustration.

"A young girl with silver hair came by and killed it for us just yesterday." Jinko replied. "And frankly she was a lot nicer then you. Now if you don't mind, please get out of our village or we'll have to arrest you on the grounds of disturbing the peace."

""I'm sorry for my friends behavior. But what was her name?"

"She said for us to call her Iria." Jenko answered. "I'm sorry but we'll have to ask you to leave."

"It's alright, thank you."

"Hey Iria, there gone." Junko said quietly to the silver haired teenager.

"Thank you guys." Iria sighed from around the corner of the village headmasters houses' wall.

"Why didn't you want those people to know where you were." Janko asked her.

"Because I'm not ready to face them yet." She smiled at them sadly.

"Very well. Will you be on your way now?" Jinko asked.

"Yeah I should go."

"As you wish, have a safe journey." The head master came out from around the corner of his houses' wall.

"Thank you for everything sir. It was all very much appreciated, and if you ever have a problem again with a demon, feel free to seek me out and ask me for help, I'd be more then happy to do it for free." Iria bowed low and turned leaving the house.

"We'll do that!" The headmaster called.

"Do you have to go Lady Iria?" Machi asked/wined with the other kids.

"Yeah unfortunately I do, but I'll miss you guys a whole bunch and I'll come back in a little while." Iria promised the now sobbing girl.

"Alright." Machi said.

"Alright." She nodded before getting up and walking away. "See you guys later!" Iria waved as she walked away.

When Iria sniffed she smelt that her friends had split up and gone two different ways…

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were backtracking and then going East, while Kagome and Inuyasha were heading to the North, as they had been before.

'Are they following me?' She thought.

Sighing she headed out. North was the way she had to go too. If she did happen to meet up with either group then that would be alright, she could always leave.

'I'll need to wait until night before I'll be able to pass them, if I go off the trail to far then the demons will gang up on me.' She stratagized in her head.

-.- Later that day -.-

It was 2 in the morning and Iria had just woken up again, Kagome and Inuyasha having stopped for the night, neither of them had realized they were being followed.

Inuyasha was in the tree above Kagome and Kagome was sleeping at the base of the tree in one of them 'sleeping bag' things.

"Iria, you can come out now you know, I know your not going to stay, and I'm not going to force you too." Inuyasha told her as she moved from tree to tree.

"Hey." Iria said sitting on the branch across from him once again.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing anyways?" Inuyasha asked her, leaning forward slightly so that he didn't have to yell.

"Like I said, I have to do a couple things and I have to do them on my own." Iria replied, shrugging. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

"They went to Sango's village because Sango wanted to go and Miroku didn't want to let her go alone so he went with her and Shippo didn't think that she'd be 'safe' by herself with Miroku and so he went with them."

"I see." She replied. "So, where are you guys going anyways?"

"Don't really know. I guess we're following you in a way."

"If you were trying to catch up with me then why don't you just tell Kagome where I am?"

"Because you want to do this by yourself and I trust that whatever your doing you'll be fine when you decide to come back."

"Alright…" Iria sighed. "So… do you guys need any money? Cause that old guy gave me more then enough."

"I don't know, where am I supposed to say I got the money?"

"Just say that you killed a demon while she was away at her home."

"keh." He replied.

"I should probably get going. Oh and Inuyasha, thank you." She smiled at him. "And here some money."

"Thanks kid, and be careful. Kagome with kill me if you get hurt. I'll delay our start in the morning so you can get some sleep. We'll leave at noon."

Iria nodded before taking off.

Inuyasha closed his eyes again before drifting off in a light slumber.

Iria sighed as she fell into the tree branch. It was late probably around 4, she had wanted to get a good enough head start even though she was going to get a good anyways.

-.- Late that morning (10) -.-

"Shit, shit, shit!" Iria cried out loud. Throwing everything together she jumped out of the tree and took off at a dead sprint.

It would only take her a little while to get where she was going, but she would have to wait for what she was going for. Besides she had wanted to look around at the other merchandise they had gathered in the while she had been away.

'I haven't seem Tam for a really long time, I can't wait.' She thought excitedly. It was only a hour before she stopped. There was a village sitting in front of her. A small fire was coming up from the middle of it and smoke was high above the clouds themselves.

'there's so much blood.'

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?"

"huh?"

"I asked you if there was something bothering you, you don't look so good." Kagome walked over to him and brushed his bangs away from his forehead before resting a cool palm on his forehead, one already on her own, comparing temperatures. "Hmm, no fever."

By this time Inuyasha was almost as red as his hario.

"I just smell a lot of blood coming from the direction of where Ir… I mean we're going."

"Inuyasha, what were you going to say before, in the direction Ir…?" Kagome asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about Iria, that's all."

"Awe… your worried about her aren't you! I knew it!" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah." Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to her, he couldn't smell anything that was around them… almost like it was a… trap.

"Kagome, grab your stuff." He told her quickly.

"Huh?"

"Don't question just do it!" He demanded, helping her put everything into the backpack before letting her on his back and taking off.

"Inuyasha! what's going on?"

"Iria, she, she came and talked to me last night and she's up ahead of us, and she's where all the blood shed is coming from alright?"

"That's why you got me up late this morning, that's why you didn't want to go until after lunch!" She replied.

"You can patronize me about it later, she might be in trouble and we've got to find her and find out.

Coming to a small village he smelled Iria hiding not that far off.

"Where is she huh? If she was here, then you'd smell her… you've been able to smell her the whole goddamned time we've been out here haven't you Inuyasha!" She yelled at him.

"Now is not the time! She isn't here and she's already left, she'll find us in a couple of days."

"Where is she going Inuyasha! I bet you know, don't you, what else have you been hiding from me, huh!"

Then he did the most unexpected thing that anyone in the surrounding area though that he would do, he kissed her, it was a soft, unexpected kiss, and it took her breath away.

Iria almost fell out of the tree laughing quietly.

'They'll probably mate soon and I don't want to fucking be here when they do that.' She thought to herself.

Sighing Iria got up and ran out of the woods and away from everything else. Towards another village not that far away.

"GET YOUR DIRTY FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY WOMAN!" Came a very, pissed of voice from the woods.

"I do believe that she isn't your woman Koga." Inuyasha replied calmly surprisingly.

"Oh and how the fuck do you figure that, **_halfbreed_**?" Koga replied.

"Because I chose him Koga, I'm sorry, but I don't love you, I love Inuyasha, and you don't love me either, so stop pretending you do. Koga, if we had pups, do you have any idea what they'd be?" Kagome sighed, leaning more into Inuyasha then before.

"They'd take after me and become demons, powerful demons my dearest Kagome, powerful beautiful demons."

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "They'd be half demon half human like any other child that comes out of the bonding of a demon and a human, now I can understand Inuyasha and a few of the other hanyou's that I've come across, but with you, it would be considered rape, cause I wouldn't be willing."

"Fine you stupid bitch, enjoy the time you have with the worthless half demon, because when your children are born, I'll have the pleasure of killing them one by one." He replied before taking off in a gust of wind.

"There lies." Kagome said turning back to her beloved.

"How do you know?"

"Because your not worthless, and by the time we have children, he'll be long dead." She smiled at him holding him tightly as he held her. Snuggling into his chest.

"I love you Kagome." He said softly, taking in her scent.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

-.- 1 days later. -.-

"Tam!" Iria cried.

"Ri!" A young woman with long red hair with silver highlights. Blue/golden/green eyes and a soft face came out of the building embracing her good friend.

"It's been a long time Tam."

"Same to you Ri, so what can I do for you?"

"I need some new clothes." Iria smiled, "But you don't need to make them right now, I want to talk to you, catch up with you some!"

"Okay. C'mon inside, I want you to meet a couple of new people. Its been like what 3 years?" Tam led Iria inside the house. "This is my husband Naozumi, honey this is my friend Iria." Iria bowed to him.

Naozumi had shoulder length blue hair with darker hints to it. He had green eyes and wore a black long sleeved shirt with a ocean blue type vest and black pants.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Iria." He bowed.

"Iria is fine, Naozumi-sama." She replied.

A cry filled the small hut, making Iria's ears flatten to her skull.

"And this is Natumi, our son"

Natumi had his mothers eyes and his fathers hair. Iria smiled at the cute site that was held in her best friends arms.

"He's adorable Tam." Iria smiled.

"Yeah he is isn't he?" Tam smiled. "Anyways, what's been going on with you, you know what's been going on around her since you left." Tam shrugged.

"Yeah I guess I do, and I wasn't even invited to the wedding, I'm hurt." Iria said.

"Hey, when we got married rumor was going around that you were on your death bed. When I found that out, I hadn't wanted to get married and so we put the wedding off for a little while and then someone said that they knew that you were fine, and getting better, but probably never be able to be fully active again in your life."

"Whoever told you I was on my death bed was psycho and whoever said that I was 'never going to be fully active again in my life' needs to get a life to make up a bunch of bull like that. I was, injured and I was, probably headed for death, but that's besides the point, I got pulled back… anyways."

"I've been okay, I'm 15 now so yeah, turned 15 a couple days ago."

'I guess it hasn't been that long since I met up with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Sounds like fun… happy birthday, by the way."

"Aren't you going to be 19 or 20 this year?" Iria asked.

"I'll be 19 in 4 weeks." Tam smiled. "Now, about them clothes. What do you want them made out of?"

"I need it made out of that material that's light weight a soft but rebuilds itself."

"My best cloth? Oh and your in luck cause we just got a bunch again." Tam smiled giving Natumi to Naozumi and grabbing Iria's hand dragging her to the back of another room. Picking it up she walked back over to Iria and handed her the material.

"This it?"

"Yup."

"Anything else you need."

"Do you still make scabbards?"

"Yeah." Tam nodded.

"Can I get two of them please?"

"Sure."

"How much will that be?"

"10 gold coins for you my dear." Tam said, setting to work.

"Alright." Iria nodded.

"I need 2 colors."

"dark blue and a dark black."

"shirt?"

"Tighter then the last one, I can slip around people better. Dark blue."

"Pants?"

"Tight at the top of the leg and spread out at the bottom. Dark black."

"Is there any other color for black?"

"Light black, medium and dark." Iria smiled.

Tam giggled. "This should only take a couple days, your staying here right?"

"If its not an intrusion, and Tam, if I am, tell me please, I can just as easily go to the village."

"No, no, no… of coarse we have room for you. We had a extra 3 rooms put on the side of our little hut."

"Alright, if your sure. Naozumi doesn't mind does he?"

"You're a worry wart."

"Fine, Fine. Thanks Tam." Iria smiled before giving her friend another hug.

-.- 2 days later -.-

"thank you so much Tam." Iria had on her clothes.

Her blue shirt was almost a black and brought out her eyes and hair differently then the white had. Her black pants were tighter and easier to move in. there was a leather belt around her waist that held to deep black leather sheaths.

Iria grinned before hugging her friend.

"I should go, I met a few people along the way and there probably worried sick right now. Besides, I think I've overstayed my welcome here and I don't want to intrude any more. Thanks for the clothes and everything else Tam, thanks to you to Naozumi for putting up with me. And you little guy, be a good little tyke while I'm away."

As she was walking away she heard Tam say "You'd better come back sooner then 3 years kid!"

"I will! See yah around Tam!" Waving over her shoulder she waited until she was out of their sight she took off in the direction she smelt Inuyasha and Kagome, knowing that they'd want to talk to her about 'running off'

intermingled with their scent was the smell of…

'Oh my fucking god. I think I'll wait another day, jesus Christ…' She thought almost laughingly.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sleepily. Inuyasha was still licking a mark on the side of her neck that he had made. It didn't hurt anymore, which he probably knew, she heard him sigh against her neck.

"I love you too Kagome." His arm tightened around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

He laughed. "Oh Iria was going to come back, but she decided against it."

She felt him smile as realization finally dawned on her.

"She can smell **_that_**?" Kagome questioned, her face flushed a red that would make his hario look like it had faded.

"yup."

"We're having a bath when we're done sleeping."

"Comfortable?" He smirked.

"Very."

"Tired?"

"I'm not a goddamned demon, I cant go for as long as you can Inuyasha." she rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Kagome."

"love you too Inu." She mumbled half asleep.

-.- Later that night. -.-

"Iria! You could have told us where you were going you know!" Kagome said overdramatically. "And you didn't have to go alone, we would have been more then happy to go with you."

Kagome had on Inuyasha's hario over her own clothes.

"Oh don't tell me that you wanted to go with me, the whole thing with you and Inuyasha wouldn't have happened if you were with me."

"Yes it would have." Inuyasha grinned.

"eww. Get a life."

"Is that all you went to do? Go and get more clothes?"

"No, I needed to talk to my friend. I needed some important answers."

"Important answers that your not comfortable sharing with us right now."

"Yeah… its not that I don't trust you, but now is not the time nor the place. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to."

"Like?" Kagome pried.

"Like… when you two are going to get married." Iria grinned.

Just then a scream echoed through the forest.

Getting up, the small trio ran towards the sound. They gasped at the sight before them…

A/N:

Sorry it took me so long to update… I made this one extra long.. almost 19 pages… go me… I'll try to have my next chappy up soon and I hope you enjoy… Review please!

With love;

Me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5 –

"Where is the half demon and his group?"

"He is in the Northern Regions of the continent, my lord."

"Very well, Kagura, find them." Naraku's voice was like venom to her ears.

"Yes." She replied, knowing that the 'man' before her held her heart, literally.

"Well? What are you waiting for!" His voice rose.

Kagura's eyes narrowed for a moment before she plucked a feather from her hair and throwing it in the air, taking off away from the fortress.

"Kanna, do you have any interesting information on Inuyasha's group?"

"They have another with them now." Kanna replied.

"Who is this other?"

"Another half demon, I do not believe she'll pose much of a threat to you master."

"Oh I had not thought of anything of that sort."

Kanna chose to stay silent.

-.- Inuyasha -.-

The group lay animatedly on the ground in front of their friends.

"Sango?"

Sango was dressed in her demon exterminator outfit with the bone boomerang strapped to her back. A frustrated look on her face.

"You'd think that after everything, including the fact that we're supposed to marry once we defeat Naraku, he would stay away from other women, especially demon women, but nooo he has to go and ask every other woman to bare his children. Perverted monk!"

Iria and Inuyasha looked puzzled for a few moments until they got a look from Kagome saying the she'd explain things later.

"I'm sure he was just kidding around, you know how Miroku is." Kagome replied getting up from the ground and dusting off her skirt.

"Yeah, but I just really wish that he would quit it."

"So, Sango, how'd your trip to the exterminator village go?" Iria jumped in a bright smile put on her features.

"It went fine, how's about your own little trip their you little runaway." Sango asked teasingly.

"It went alright, I got a new wardrobe, as you can see, that's all I really wanted." Iria replied, her eyes flashing towards Kagome and Inuyasha for a moment.

"Dance of Blades!"

It had been an unexpected attack on the small group, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the air, Inuyasha only having minor wounds, Sango had been pushed out of the way by

Iria, being pulled down to the ground by Miroku, and Shippo was safe with Kirara behind a couple of rocks.

"Iria!" Kagome yelled from Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh so I did get one of them. You're group is beginning to get slow." Kagura said from her position in a tree not far from the small clearing.

"Iria!" Kagome yelled again.

"Face it, wench, she's dead."

"I don't die that easily." Iria said jumping up from the rubble of the small blast.

"How…?" Kagura looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Please, that was a petty excuse of an attack." Iria replied.

"I am the wind sorceress, Kagura." She said.

"I'm Iria." She answered the unspoken question. Her head was cocked to the side allowing a few strands of silver hair to fall past her shoulders. Her golden eyes held anger and then suddenly her eyes were as cold as Sesshomaru's.

"So, girl, are you going to fight me?"

"Try me."

The two swords at her waist were brought out and put into her hands in a matter of seconds before she sliced at the Wind Sorceress. Iria and Kagura both back flipped away from each other.

"Not bad, for a kid."

"Not bad, for an incarnation."

"Pardon me?"

"You think I wouldn't notice? How blind do you expect me to be?"

"I don't know you are a half breed."

"We'll see if you still think half demons are the runts of the litters when we're done this fight." Iria replied before bringing her blade up to the mouth and breathing on the steel.

"What are you doing? Going to fog up your blade there child." Kagura said.

"Your insolence is, amusing." Iria smiled at the look of discomfort on her opponents face. "Let me introduce to you, my blades of fire. Get used to them, their going to be the things that kill you."

Iria ran at Kagura swinging both arms forward and using her forearms to propel the now red blades into her opponent, forcing them upwards before abruptly bringing them to her and kicking Kagura hard in the stomach.

"So you can use fire, that's a good thing to know." Kagura smiled almost evily before taking a feather out of her hair and throwing it into the air and leaving their small group.

Iria looked up at her fellow companions while she sheathed both of the blades.

"Um, I'll explain…" Iria smiled graciously. Coming out of the once forest now crater she led her friends back to the clearing that Kagome and Inuyasha had been using for their needs.

-.- Naraku's Lair -.-

"Kagura had returned my lord." Kanna said dutifully just before her 'sister' landed in the room. Blood was flowing freely from her stomach and chest.

"Kagura, your report, please." Naraku said all too nicely.

"They have another in their group, someone I was not aware of."

"Who?" Naraku demanded.

"A half demon by the name of Iria."

"Anything else?"

"She's can use fire elements."

"Good, now go and get yourself cleaned up." Naraku said, his demeanor changing drastically at the bad news.

-.- Inuyasha -.-

The small group had gathered wood, started a fire and had settled down for a quiet dinner before Iria started to explain to them what had happened.

"I can use fire elements and water elements…" She started. "I'm not able to use them all to well but that's because I don't have someone who can teach me how to use them, I'm the only element user that can use the 4 elements."

"I thought you could only use fire and water." Miroku said.

"True, but as I get older, wind and earth should come to me, in a battle, in a disaster… it can happen at any time. But it also brings forth my demon side, since it was my father that was the last element user around… and he's dead."

The small group was silent for a minute.

"Couldn't we find someone to teach you the elements separately?" Shippo asked from her lap.

"That's the problem, its either demons or humans not hanyou's that use elements. So even if I did ask them they'd find out I was a half demon and chase me out of their village for example."

"So that's why you ran to Goshinboku… you thought that you'd be safe. That's why you were running from those villagers in the first place." Inuyasha answered his own question.

"Yes, that was just after I learned about the water element, that being the first element I used, I was scared and when I found out that the woman in the village could help me I went there. You know the rest."

"How'd you find out about the water element?" Shippo asked, his big emerald eyes looking up at her. Iria giggled before answering.

"There was a serpent demon away from the water, her name had been Shinta, and she was giving birth to her young when I came across her. The only thing is, serpent demons can't give birth to their babies if they aren't in the water because the babies don't know how to breathe through their nose, they use their gills. I couldn't move her, and the nearest water source was in eye sight but to far. There was a hole in the ground where a water hole had been a long time ago so I looked at the water and the whole and something told me to lift my hands. I'd think it was my demon side, but anyways when I did that the water came over to the other hole." Iria shrugged

"What about the fire one?" Shippo asked still smiling.

"The fire element isn't a good bedtime story Shippo, maybe some other time." She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Awe."

"Speaking of bedtimes, we should all be getting to bed." Sango said to them all.

"Yeah it is getting kind of late." Kagome agreed.

As Sango and Miroku were getting ready for bed, Iria walked over with Shippo cradled in her arms sleeping.

"If you want to sleep in the tree with Inuyasha tonight, I can watch Shippo." She smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"I'll take first watch Inuyasha." Iria said to him as he walked over to them.

"Alright, wake me up when you want to switch."

"Mmk." Was her answer as she walked back over to a tree where she could see everything that was around her.

"C'mon Kagome, you want to sleep up in the tree with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome smiled up at her mate.

Inuyasha gathered her in his arms before jumping up into one of the highest branches before settling Kagome in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her head lay on his chest.

"I love you, Kagome." He smiled into her hair.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She buried her face deeper into his chest, a smile formed thoroughly on her face.

Author Notes

You know, since you love em' and all. ;)… All things considered, I think this was an alright chapter, although I think I'm going crazy with the comma's, besides that and 'wordiness' as my computer likes to call it, its okay… if your wondering why it took so long to update, I had this chapter almost done, and when I reread it, I didn't like where it was going, so me sitting here with the thought's. 'This is the fifth fucking chapter and I don't have any elements in it. Jesus what the fuck is wrong with you' o.O I figures I'd delete the chapter and start over, so that's exactly what I did.

I know there isn't much Inuyasha and Kagome fluff, so in the next couple chapters I'm going to put some in there, hopefully.

Thanks for the reviews:

Terra34 – I appreciate all of your reviews, and I look forward to another review.

Camthalion23 – Thank you for both of your reviews, I love them!

I love reviews because they give me individual feed back and also give me ideas and support for my story. Please review. ;O.

Updated: July 24, 2006.

Expect Update around: July 28th, 2006.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

It was mid morning when they all woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"What are you cooking Iria?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha came up behind her and sat down. Iria jumped before looking over at them and smiling.

"Food, sorry to have woken you." She replied.

"It's fine, besides, this food looks wonderful and smells delicious." Kagome smiled.

"I figured it was the least I could do for you guys." Her smile was apologetic.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm… leaving again Kagome, and I don't know when I'm coming back. If I come back." She corrected sadly.

"Where are you going that we can't come with you?" Kagome asked.

"My friend, the one I went to go see the other day, told me something… that's been bothering me and I have to figure it out by myself."

"I won't let you do whatever it is, by yourself." Kagome replied.

"We won't let you do whatever it is by yourself, Iria." Inuyasha said to the younger girl.

"Thank you, but, if it means risking your lives, I'm not letting you come with me." Iria's eyes shone with many things that could not be placed by either of the two, but they were emotions far past her years.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Kagome's question had been inevitable.

"I'm going to find my fathers grave." Iria stated.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked now intent on the conversation between the two.

"There's something there that I have to retrieve… I also need to find my brothers, and whatever my father left for me in his grave should help me and them to… it's not important, my brothers will seek me out, and well, it's not going to be a fun thing to see. We didn't exactly part on 'better' terms…" She carried off.

"Well then, you'll stay with us until they seek you out, then we'll let you do what you need to do, and we'll all go together."

"Your not going to let me go on my own are you?" Iria asked the two.

"Nope." Inuyasha finalized.

By this time everyone had gathered in the circle, rubbing sleep from there eyes, seeing the food they dug in, surprisingly Kagome was the first one to go for a second helping.

"Um… Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Yup. I'm just really hungry for some odd reason." She replied digging into the rice and stew that had been put onto her plate.

"Um…" Iria said, scooting away from the older woman.

-.- Later in the day -.-

They had started heading out again after breakfast. Kagome was being carried by Inuyasha, and was consequently asleep on his back. Iria was running slightly behind Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku were on Kirara riding above them.

"Inuyasha, it's getting close to nightfall. When are we planning to stop?" Iria called up.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop, motioning for Iria and Kirara to do the same.

"Let's stop now, then you Sango and Kagome can all have a bath before dark." Inuyasha said.

"Are you trying to imply something there Inuyasha?" Iria asked, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a pointed look.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" He replied.

"Well with you hiding behind Kagome and all I can't really do much without hurting her now can I?"

"Inuyasha? Where are we?" Kagome asked as she was getting off of his back.

"We're heading back to Kaede's village. But we're stopping for the night." He explained.

"I need a bath." She said, wrinkling up her nose.

"There's a spring down from here… if you and the others would like to go for a bath."

"I, for one, would love to go for a bath, with you two lovely ladies." Miroku grinned pervertedly, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Yeah, I bet you would." Sango said.

"C'mon let's go, I'll show you the way." Iria smiled.

Kagome grabbed her bag, before walking over to Inuyasha and kissing him on the cheek.

"Watch Miroku for us please." She asked politely.

"I will." He replied, kissing her one last time before she headed after Iria and Sango.

-.- At the hot-spring. -.-

"Here Iria." Kagome said, handing the other girl a hair band for her hair.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the hair band and putting her hair up into a high bun at the top of her head.

"Your welcome." Kagome smiled. "Sango, do you want one?"

"Nah, that's okay."

Sango and Kagome stripped of their clothes and put them on a rock neatly folded not that far away, before wading into the water.

"C'mon Iria." Kagome said motioning to the water, "The waters great."

"Um." She looked uncertain for a minute.

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't someone watch for Miroku? All things considered and all." Iria asked carefully. Looking innocently at them.

"He's out cold and besides, Inuyasha said he'd watch him for us." Kagome replied.

"Um…"

"Why don't you want to get in the water, can't swim?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, I can swim alright, it's just, I'll be in, in a minute." She answered.

"Alright." They coursed.

Iria stripped of her clothes and folded them neatly. There were slight discolorations in the skin where jagged cuts had formed into scars. Arrowhead markings from their previous encounter with the villagers. Fresh scabs from where Kagura had hit her with the dance of blades attack. Her ribs were stuck out from the lack of skin on her stomach.

"They'll go away, in time. Don't worry about it." Iria commented, going into the water. Sitting on a rock a little ways away from the other two girls.

On her back was written the words 'hateful sin'.

"Um. Here Iria, I have a thing called shampoo, it's for your hair, makes it shinny and stuff." Kagome said handing her a little pinkish red bottle with Sakura blossoms on it.

"Oh, thanks." Opening the bottle she smelled it and smiled. "This smells really good." Her smile widened as they got into a conversation on stuff of the modern era that was Kagome's home.

As the girls walked back, they came to the clearing and gave the person pocking at their fire a scare, as Iria took one of the swords she had on her left hip into her right hand and held it to his throat.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She demanded.

"Um, Iria?" Kagome said, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"What?" Iria asked, never taking her eyes off of the man.

"That is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha has silver hair… not black hair… ohh… Opps!" she withdrew the sword from the older man. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Inuyasha said from his spot on the ground still pocking at the fire.

"Don't feel bad, your human nights on the new moon, at least it's easier to hide… mines on the quarter moon." She said walking to the corner of the small clearing gathering small twigs as the went.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Hey, just because you're mad at yourself does not mean you can take it out on me." She replied. Planting the twigs in a large circle between each bigger tree.

"What are you doing Iria?" Sango asked.

"It's called a spiritual barrier, I read it in a book not to long ago."

"Oh, what's it for?" Shippo asked appearing on her shoulder.

"It'll protect our presence from demons and humans alike. It was in my father's journal."

"Your father's journal?"

"Yeah, he left me a journal, it was with my friend Tam, she's the one I went to go see a couple of days ago." Iria explained as she went around them.

"An elemental journal?" Kagome asked.

"Yup."

"What element is this spell for?" Shippo asked.

"You'll see. I suggest you all go around the fire with Inuyasha if you don't want to get burned. Stay there until I say it's okay. Alright?"

"Yup." Kagome said sitting beside Inuyasha on the log he was on.

"Okay." Sango said.

Miroku and Shippo had already made there way over to the middle of the clearing, Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap and Miroku was sitting beside Sango on the log across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Element of Fire, candles of thee. Protect thy group from grace of ye. Until these candles burn out tonight, protect us from thy demons at night." As she walked around she touched the top of each twig with her fingertips gently, lighting them with blue flames.

"This is cool." Shippo whispered to Kagome as she nodded and smiled at him.

As the spell finished the blue flame shot straight up 6 metre's before they came together in the middle. (Think of it like a tepee, or those cylinder blocks you used to play with at school, a square pyramid…)

"That was so cool." Shippo said, coming to her.

"Won't those blue flames cause attention to be drawn to us?" Miroku asked.

"No, if I did the spell correctly, then this barrier and the occupants of it should be invisible." Iria explained.

"Can you make the fire blue too!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yeah, probably, do you want me too?" She replied, smiling at the younger child.

"Okay!" Shippo hopped from her arms and over to the fire. Iria followed him.

"Alrighty." Reaching out she touched to the red, yellow and orange flame before flinching and pulling her hand back.

"Apparently, we're going to have to try this in a couple of days Shippo, I think I used up to much energy with that barrier." She told the kitsune demon.

"Alright." He replied before going to play with Kirara.

"How are you doing Iria?" Kagome asked the girl as she sat down on the ground in between the two logs to sit near the fire.

Shooting her a tired smile she answered, "Fine, but that's not the spell I probably should have started out with."

"Why not?" Inuyasha inquired. Looking at her with big violet eyes.

"It was one of the middle spells, I should have done two smaller spells and then after I knew how to do them I should have done one of the middle spells, but I guess it doesn't matter now."

Nobody talked for a while. Listening to Kirara and Shippo play. Kagome started to hum softly her eyes were closed and she was swaying to and fro.

Kirara and Shippo came over and sat next to Iria on the ground. She curled up on the ground and the two curled up around the curve of her stomach and legs comfortably. Shippo was snoring softly and Kirara was purring. Iria had her right ear bent, with her head laid out on the joint between her forearm and elbow. Her left ear was still up as to listen to the sounds of everything around her as she too fell into sleep.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, seeing his mate open her eyes and watching the smile dance across her face as her eyes laid on the three.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Kagome whispered back. Sango and Miroku had already gone to bed. Looking over at them, she realized just how close they were, Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist and they were sharing a futon.

Kagome put her head onto Inuyasha's arm and he shifted so that he could wrap his arms around her waist. Kissing her cheek softly as she buried her face into his chest, knowing that he wasn't going to go to sleep tonight.

Soon he moved a now sleeping Kagome over to her own futon knowing that two night in a row sleeping in a tree and on the bare ground would make her either get sick and/or defiantly make her sore.

Shippo stirred beside her as she woke up, his eyes were open half ways as he got up and ran over to Kagome's bed, snuggling into her stomach underneath the covers. Kirara had left a little while ago when Sango was getting ready for bed to sleep at the foot of her master's bed.

Opening her eyes she saw Inuyasha trying to keep his eyes open. Getting up she walked over to him, before crouching down in front of him.

"I'll keep watch if you want to go to sleep." Iria said a small smile on her lips as he jumped, startled that she had gotten that close.

"I've never slept on my human nights… I'm not going to tonight, to many enemies." He replied keeping his voice low.

"You know, none of your enemies can find you, and I told you I'd stay awake. I've already slept a good part of the night and you need sleep anyways, there's only 3 hours left til' dawn and its not going to kill you to go to sleep."

"It might." He replied, voice still low.

She shook her head. "Whatever, but when you get tired tomorrow, don't blame me."

"I won't…" he said.

Getting up she sat down on the log across from him, staring intently on his violet eyes. She could see small specks of gold and silver trying to break through.

"Does it hurt for you?" She whispered the question softly. Breaking her gaze.

"What do you mean?" He knew what she meant, but, that didn't matter.

"I mean when you change, from human to half demon… does it hurt?" She was staring at the ground.

"Yeah. For you?" His violet eyes looking away from her now as she looked at him.

"Yeah, although, I think it hurts more when you're younger." She said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Tetsusagia, it holds your demon blood, to keep it from coming out, doesn't it." It was more of a statement then a question.

"My dad made it from his fang, to hold my demon blood, yes." He clarified.

"That's why I'm supposed to go to my dad's tome. But, apparently, there's a really powerful demon guarding the sword, and I have to kill that demon in order to regain the sword." She explained.

"We'll be there to help you."

"You can't help me though. I have to defeat the demon by myself, or the sword won't hold my demon blood. It's as if in death, my fathers trying to make my life a living hell." She heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?" She glared.

"My father… he's been doing the same thing to me. He died the day I was born you know." He told her.

"My father, died from losing control of the elements." She said sadly

"But," He started, being cut off by Iria.

"No," She shook her head. "It will probably be my fate as well. But I will die a good death."

"How? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"Mother never told me. She always told me that he told her he wanted her to be happy with my brothers, told her that she would be safe, told the boys that they should watch out for their baby sister and their mother." She wiped her eyes. "She hadn't understood why."

"How'd your mom die?" He asked. He didn't know why he was asking her those questions.

"When I was 3 years of age, my brother's and I were out playing hide and seek in the woods, because our mother had went missing a little while before, the villagers had sent us away. I had been naïve not old enough to know they had kicked us out of the village so my brothers wanted to keep it that way. When I went to hide, I smelled something awful and sickening, when I went to investigate… my mother was hacked into pieces by the villagers. I had screamed and ran, I didn't speak for 6 years after that." She stopped for a minute.

"I'm… sorry, I… you don't have to tell me anymore."

"Its fine, I feel better telling you about it." She smiled at him.

"After that, my brothers had taught me everything they had known. Well, I followed them either beside them or behind them. They taught me how to hunt and to kill when needed. How to fight, I miss them, a lot." Her smile grew into a thoughtful frown.

"What happened to them?"

"They left. They were each between 6-8 demon years older then me." She shrugged.

"Sesshomaru up and left me, didn't give a damn whether I lived or died." Inuyasha snorted.

"He cared." She said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

"He just chose to look on in the shadows. " She grinned at him, noticing the first signs of dawn coming up over the hills in front of her.

"Yeah, whatever. Then why does he try and kill me."

"The same reason both my brothers try and kill me." She laughed.

"I thought your brothers protected you." He said.

"They do. By training me. Where as they, being older than me, knew our father for a long time, had more training then me, where as I, being the youngest, and father dying before I was born, had none. Do you understand now?" Iria looked at Inuyasha for a minute.

Everything was silent as the sun broke over the mountain and onto the small group. Everyone had woken up from the morning light. Inuyasha changed back to his hanyou form and as he did so, Kagome and Iria were the only ones that seemed to notice his small wince of pain as his claws and fangs came back.

Once they had finished breakfast, they had headed out. Coming to the village gates, they were met by…

A.N

Haha! Little bit of a cliffy there! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Terra34 – Thanks for another really awesome review!

Camthalion23 – Same to you, there really appreciated.

Nidoon – Thanks for the cool comment! Haha! It's good to know that some people think it's good. Lol.

Updated – July 28th, 2006 – ironically, right at 12:00am (midnight) lmao

Expected Update Around – August 1st, 2006.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

"Tell me where to find Iria! I smell her all over this place." A silver haired man yelled at the villager.

"We don't know anyone by the name of Iria!" The villager was yelling, it was Taishi, one of the villagers that had been talking to her when she was helping him in his fields, an elderly old man.

"Kenji! Stop it!" Iria said, running at him and punching him in the face. The older man fell sideways and onto the dirt ground before them.

"What the fuck was that for!" He yelled at her getting up off the ground.

Iria ignored him, "Are you alright Taishi?" She asked helping him up.

"Yes my dear, thank you."

"Good, now go inside, I have some business to settle." She said glaring over her shoulder at Kenji.

Taishi went inside his house to his concerned wife, Jeri.

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull Kenji!" Iria yelled her piercing golden eyes glaring at him threateningly.

"I was looking for you, considering you up and fucking left us after being mute for 6 goddamned years!" He yelled back just as loud.

"Where's Kitaru? He going to jump out of the bushes and fucking attack me?" she replied in the same tone.

"Kitaru is dying! That's why I sought you out, hoping you could help him!" He said, stilling yelling until he realized what he said.

"Wha… what do you mean? Kitaru can't die!" She said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I… um… oh jesus don't cry!" Kenji said, frustrated.

"Where is he?" she said, her voice cracking.

"He's at home. Ri, he wants to talk to you." He said, taking a step towards her.

"Just… I'm alright, it just came as a surprise." Iria said wiping her eyes with her hand.

Kenji was silent. He couldn't believe how much his sister had grown up. Her eyes looked different then when he had last seen them.

"What happened to your hand Ri?" he asked taking another step towards her and picking her hand up in his.

"I… um… burnt it." She shrugged.

"So you are learning the elements." Kenji said, taking his free hand and placing it over the burn marks. Her hand stung for a moment before the heat was replaced with a coolness. When he took his hand off of hers she was surprised to see the burn marks were gone.

"How did you?" Iria gasped.

"There are 8 elements, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth are the main 4. Life, Shadow, Healing are 3 more. The last one is for you to decide." He explained.

"What do you mean?" by this time, Inuyasha and the others had gathered around them. As well as a few angry villagers.

"Life is the balance everyone has, it's the element that allows us to live. Everyone has it, thus allowing them to live in the natural elements. Element users are able to use the 4 main elements as their own as well as life and an element that isn't used by others, their own element. Kitaru is shadow, which is his own element. Mine is healing and your will be whatever you decide." Kenji explained.

"Where's Kitaru? I want to go see him." Iria demanded suddenly.

"He's in the mountains to the west. Please sis, wait until later tonight, he wanted you to wait before you came, knowing you'd be upset about the news."

"Fine, but as soon as tonight comes around, where going." She finalized.

"Very well."

"Iria, who is this?" Kagome asked making the two jump.

"This is my brother Kenji, he's 400 years older than me." She grinned.

"What!" The group, other than Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Kirara did a double-take.

"You see… 1000 years to you, is like us ageing 1 year in demon years." Kenji explained.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Kenji, this is Kagome, Sango Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. Everyone this is Kenji." She introduced.

"Hello." Kenji said.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled.

"Same here." He replied, smiling as well.

"DEMONS!" A village woman cried, dragging her son along with her out of the woods towards the village. "THE DEMONS ARE COMING!"

"Shit!" Kenji said. "They must've followed me here!"

"What do you mean followed you? What'd you do this time!" Iria cried. Taking off into a dead sprint with the others not to far behind.

"What do you mean 'what'd you do this time'? what makes you think I did anything?" He called up to her. She was unbelievably fast.

"Just what I said!" She called back.

"We've got a job to do! If you're going to fight, fight about it later!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"FINE!" Iria and Kenji said at the same time.

"Holy shit!" Iria said, stopping short as she came face to face with a dragon demon.

"CLAWS OF HELL!" Kenji screamed swiping his claws at the demon that was in front of his sister.

"Thanks I owe you one." Iria said. "how the hell did you get the blue dragon tribe on your ass?"

"I took an egg out of Elegances' nest by mistake. I thought it was a chickens egg." He replied, using his claws against another dragon demon.

"Elegance! How can you mistake her eggs for CHICKEN eggs!" She yelled, drawing the two swords.

"I don't know!"

"Here! Take this." She yelled while tossing him one of her blades.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled taking out a smaller dragon in front of Kagome.

"STOP!" Iria yelled. She sheathed the sword.

Everything around her kept going on.

"I SAID STOP!" her voice boomed over the fighting. Everything stopped except for a few frightened birds that took off in the distance, as everyone looked at her.

"Elegance!" Iria called.

A giant dragon, with Ocean and Sky blue scales, white wings that were tethered and looked heavy, her deep blue/green eyes shone with anger as she stepped forward on a massive scaled foot.

"What do you want? Daughter of Light."

"Hm… haven't been called that for a while Elegance." She smiled.

"what did you call on me for child?" the dragon asked.

"You know how I did you that favor? A long time back. I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer."

"Whatever is your wish child."

"Will you stop trying to kill my brother and friends… please?" she asked, her voice sweet with the eldest dragon of the blue tribe.

"As you wish." Elegance smiled at her, before telling the others that they were going home. "Good bye, young Iria, I hope that our paths cross once again." She said as she graciously walked away.

"Hey Ri… I know what your 6th element is." Kenji said seriously.

"What?" Iria asked turning to face her older brother.

"Negotiation!" He grinned.

Iria glared at him for a moment then… smiled.

"That's just a personality trait that you, evidently… don't have." Was all she said as she walked away from him. Back towards the village.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kenji fumed stomping after her.

"Exactly what I meant it to mean."

"And what exactly did you mean, again."

"Obviously brains was also a personality trait that didn't favor you either." She laughed taking off running down the hill towards the village. Kenji didn't waste much time before going after her.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Inuyasha, I need to go back to my time for a little bit, you coming with…?" She asked, her lip stuck out cutely.

"How could I refuse?" he smiled.

"Yay!"

-.- later that night. -.-

"Well, we'll be on our way I guess." Iria said to them.

"Yeah, how long are you going to be gone?" Kagome asked.

"Probably about 2 or 3 weeks… I'll find you guys… or whatever."

"If your not back when we come back from my home, then we'll head out towards where you guys are going." Inuyasha told them.

"Very well, sir." Kenji said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "It was nice meeting you all." He bowed.

"Same to you, Kenji, your welcome around here anytime." Kagome said.

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome." Kagome replied.

Iria stepped forward towards Kagome. She reached out and hugged her with slender arms.

"Thank you Kagome, so much, for everything you've done for me." She said before pulling back and nodding to her brother.

"C'mon sis, lets get going." He said smiling at her as she nodded toward the group.

"C ya's later!" Iria waved before taking off with her brother by her side.

A.N

Yo, this is the seventh chapter, I'm sorry its not all that long!

Neways to my loving reviewers and my very faithful ones!

Terra34 – Woot! Lol, I love updating because you always write me a review, like the next day after I've updated, I have one more review because you've well reviewed! Lol. Thank you once again for reviewing for me… I appreciate them all!

Cathalion34- Thanks for an awesome review…! Lol… it kinda just popped in my head. But like whatever… haha. I guess I got that idea from when Sesshomaru blinded Inuyasha with his poison claws or something so he'd rely on his other senses to draw out the wind scar… :P… anyways, I love the review! Keep em' coming…

See. Review man! It makes me update, blinks,


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8

"C'mon Kagome." Inuyasha said as he bent down for her to get on his back. She climbed on, only to jump off again and run to the bushes, throwing up all the contents of her stomach. She spit and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and wiping it on her skirt.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked rubbing smoothing circles on her back. She turned, smiled and nodded before taking the hand he offered her and pulled her up. He had grabbed the big yellow book bag that she had discarded and had it strapped to his back.

The others had already said good bye before the incident and had went back into the hut together.

"Lets go then." They continued their walk to the well, once there, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style before jumping down the well and out the other side.

He opened the Well House doors before letting her through and following behind her and closing the doors again. He followed her up the stairs until they were to the main door of the Shrine.

Taking a deep breath Kagome opened the door and smiled as the smells of cooked omen and rice filled her, before once again, running up the stairs to the bathroom and throwing up.

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Good. Um, I think there's something wrong with Kagome, she's been sick a lot."

"Oh dear, I'll go up and check on her if you like?" She asked.

"That would be good." He smiled.

"Demon Be gone!" Mr. Higurashi came at him with the rice salt.

"How many times do I have to tell you that, that stuff doesn't work on me old man!"

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled racing towards his hero and hugging him around the waist.

'What I do for you Kagome.' He thought to himself as he listened to Souta ramble on about video games as the old man threw salt at him.

"Kagome, dear are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter from the door way. (Fuck this I'm going to call her Keiko!)

"I'm fine mom. Would you schedule an appointment for me with Dr. Miller, please mom." Kagome asked.

"Alright dear." Keiko said walking to the phone downstairs. She nodded at Inuyasha to tell him that it was alright to go up.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"The doors open, Inuyasha."

He saw her sitting on the ledge of the tub. Her hair was back and she looked tired. Her toothbrush lay forgotten on the counter.

"How're you feeling?" Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her to him.

"Fine… I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to get something checked Inu… after school so I won't be home until a little after."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?" His voice was hesitant.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides I think I already know what's wrong."

"What do you think it is Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." She grinned waving her hands in front of her face.

"Um… Okay…?" He said, deciding to leave it.

They walked downstairs together and ate supper uneventfully with Kagome's family. Going back up the stairs to Kagome's room they watched a couple movies together before falling asleep in each others arms.

-.- In the Feudal Era. -.-

"We're here." Kenji smiled sadly at his sister as he watched her eyes change slightly at the cabin in front of them.

"…Yeah." Iria reached up with her left and grabbed the handle before opening the door.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. Backing away from the door.

"Good job Kenji…" A man with black wavy hair walked out of the house.

"Kenji!"

"I am Naraku, you may call me master now." Naraku grinned reaching out towards her.

"How bout this, you don't ever fucking touch me and tell me what the fuck you did to my brothers you cunt-faced bastard!" She yelled slapping his hand away.

"Oh you're brothers died a long time ago, you just didn't seem to notice."

"What are you fucking talking about! My brothers fucking raised me… who the fuck are you to tell me that they've never really been here?"

"Tsk Tsk tsk… temper, such a temper in such a young woman… now tell me Iria, was it… do you remember anything from after 2 years of age?" he hissed.

"… not many people do you insufferable ass, now tell me what the hell you did to my brothers!" She demanded. Her body was tense and ready to strike.

"You would do better not to fight me, child." He sneered coming closer to her.

"I'm not a child, so don't call me one." She sneered back not backing down from the challenger.

"… What are you going to do, half breed."

"Whatever I goddamned well please." And the next thing she knew, everything went black.

-.- In the Modern Era. -.-

Kagome's alarm clock went off at 7:00 and she hit it off. Inuyasha, who had been sleeping peacefully next to her woke up as well to the beeping that had been coming surprising loud and surprised he jumped up with his claws ready to attack.

"It's just my alarm clock, Inuyasha." Kagome yawned as she got up and headed to the shower. Inuyasha followed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"You're my mate, I'm coming with you." He grinned, kissing her lips passionately as they went into the bathroom. Having a shower could never be so fun… (O.o!)

Once they were 'finished' they went downstairs as Kagome had her breakfast and shoved her books into her bag. Strapping it around her shoulders she kissed Inuyasha on the lips and left him there for the day.

"C ya when I get home Inu."

"Alright Kag's, come home soon." He replied.

She walked to the gates of the school and met up with her friends. Yuki, Eri and Ayame. (I think Ayame as in Kagome's friend and Ayame as in the wolf demon are spelt the same… maybe… I might just be fucked in the head considering it is 3:36 in the morning and I'm writing this cuz I can't sleep, not that you people care. O.o btts… (Back to the story…)

"Hey Kagome, how's your Mesothelioma?" Ayame asked thoughtfully.

"Oh I got it treated, I'm fine now." She laughed nervously.

"We have a new student." Yuki whispered to her as they watched her enter the gates.

She had long black hair that came down to her lower legs. Dark golden eyes that almost looked brown. She wore black jeans and a red tank top with an over the shoulder book bag on.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked trying to associate the face with a name, remembering the face from somewhere.

"Iria Shinoto Gabriela Yunataka."

"I…Iria… Yunataka?" she questioned.

The young woman's eyes turned towards her and widened slightly before returning to their original size. She walked briskly towards the school, nodding towards Kagome.

"I've gotta go! Um… I'll catch up with you girls later." Kagome called.

"Watch out for her Kagome! She's been watching Hojo!" Eri called as she waved at her.

'I've got a boyfriend… why should I give a shit about Hojo?' she thought

"So it is you." The voice startled her and she whipped around to see Iria.

"Is that you Iria?"

"Yes." Iria grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Locking the door and looking under all the stalls she made sure there was no one in the bathroom with them. Reaching to her neck she pulled off a pink speared necklace and she changed.

Black turned to silver, dark gold changed to bright amber, human nails grew and fangs replaced her other teeth.

"It's good to see you again Kagome." She smiled hugging her.

"You too… although I did see you yesterday." Kagome grinned hugging the younger girl back.

"What happened before you left home?" Iria asked, pulling away from her with a curious look.

"You left with your brother, Kenji to go see your brother, Kitaru because he was… sick." Kagome replied.

"Then you should probably know, that Naraku has gotten to me by now."

"What?"

"Yeahh… it's not important… we should get to class so the teachers can bitch at me some more…" she grinned putting the necklace on while she tugged on Kagome's hand pulling her out of the bathroom and to her locker.

"So, which class do you have first Iria?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm…. Math? No physics… you?"

"Same."

"Lets go, do you have your books?" Iria asked, pushing her locker closed and locking it before turning to face Kagome.

"Yup, I take them to the feudal era to study."

"Awe damn…" She said while she and Kagome started walking down the hall.

"What?"

"Alright, you see, I move around a lot… being only 15…" Iria smiled. "And I'm the new student here… but it's the first time that I've ever been to school, because Sesshomaru never thought it necessary before."

"Wha? Sesshomaru?" Kagome did a double take.

"Yeah… I left after a bit of hanging around with you guys … I just left and Sesshomaru found me and Rin made him take me in for a while… so I just live there right now…"

"You use his last name?"

"Yup. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome and Iria Yunataka all own shares to Yunataka Enterprises all around the world." She explained.

"… Kagome?" Her eyes widened...

"You'll understand later. You guys took me in for about 460 years and then I left and Sesshomaru took me in for a bit."

"Um… I'll understand it better later." Kagome replied as the reached the physics lab.

"I have to wait out here is what they told me."

"Sure. Wait… I thought you've been here before."

"Nah… I was last week to get the forms and that… tour too… but other then that I've been at home hanging around."

"Oh… okay... I'll save you a seat."

-.- 10 minutes later -.-

"Good morning class. We have a new student joining us today. Miss. Iria Shinoto Gabriela Yunataka. Please welcome her whole heartedly." The teacher said

Iria walked in slowly peeking her head around the corner to look at everyone.

"So, Iria, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"My name is Iria, leave me alone and we should get along great." She smiled brightly at the class.

"… Okayyy… you can have a seat beside Kagome."

"Mmk…"

"Miss. Iria… didn't the school give you a uniform?"

"Yeah… what's your point?"

"Ahem… I think you were supposed to wear it here." She said.

"I know… I just didn't… does it matter?"

"Please wear the school uniform…"

"I don't like skirts… so no."

"You go to gallery's with your uncle… don't you wear dresses?" said one of the snobbish girls in the back.

"Yeah… I said that I didn't like 'skirts.' I never said that I didn't like dresses." She replied half heartedly.

"Yeah well whatever." She replied.

"Yeah like I know…" Iria said in a girly snobbish fashion putting her hand up while she rolled her eyes and sat down.

This happened 4 or 5 times during their other classes.

When lunch came Iria headed towards the school doors to leave, being stopped almost immediately by another teacher.

"And where do you think your going young lady." She asked.

"Home."

"Home? And where would home be?"

"Not important."

"How are you getting there?"

"Driving."

"You aren't old enough to drive, if you haven't noticed."

"I know, I'm not driving."

"Kagome isn't old enough either."

"I realize that, Isao is driving us."

"Isao, that is Mr. Yunataka's driver… do not play tricks with me, child!"

"Miss. Yunataka, you're uncle is waiting in the car. I'm sorry, but no visitors today." A tall young man, with shoulder length black hair, sun glasses, a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt un-tucked was coming towards them.

"Thank you Isao just let me wrap things up here." She smiled sweetly before turning towards her teacher. "Hi, I'm Iria Yunataka, pleasure meeting you Ms.?"

"Daniela."

"Ms. Daniela." She shook her hand before smiling at her and looking towards Kagome. "Something's going to happen, and you and Inuyasha are going to end up in the middle of it. Just telling you this may be changing the future, but that doesn't matter. Be prepared, when you go back, to go find the younger me, your going to find Naraku, Kagome, listen to me, don't go in on one of Inuyasha's dumb attack, or someone is going to get killed." Iria smiled at her hugging Kagome. "I'll see you later, Mama." Her smile faded slightly as she turned to leave, a bright light flashed as Iria touched Isao's hand and Kagome woke up looking at her ceiling.

"Was it… all a dream?"

A/N!

So, was it all a dream? Or did this all really happen? Or both? This is sooo confusing to write! I had to redo this chapter like 6 or 7 times just to get it right… next chapter starts out on what the hell happened to Iria… ponders for a moment… What the hell did happen to Iria?

And to my Reviewers! -.- jumps on my bed quickly before running back giggling.

I got 4 including the one from Sister-of-the-light… that was submitted for chapter 1 but I don't care, it was a new review, and that's what I'm counting it as.

Nidoon! S'ank you for the review, more words would have been nice, but hey, what's a girl to ask for, I ain't complaining! Thanks dude.

Camthalion -.- Blinks innocently… you were the second one to review………. long pause………. WOHOOOOOOO! Lmao… I was bored! Well, thank you very much for the review, they're very much obliged. ;o

ShadowDragon (Terra34 Wishes I could draw a teddy bear to put after your name… cuz teddy bears are sooo cute... and cuddly… I'm weird… lol, YAY! I got another review from youuuu, O.o are you changing your name to ShadowDragon instead of Terra34… because if you are… that would be sooo…. COOL! Lol… I'm going to get a tattoo of a red, blue, green and white dragon on my left arm. XD… enough of my rambling, awesome review, thank you so much for it.

Sister-of-the-light… Um… good question, lol, ummmm… it's kinda the same but that pants are low cut and the top isn't really long, its shorter and the clothes don't have a bow and that to keep it closed. It just slips on over her head… and its not long sleeved, its short sleeves… but anyways… review this chapter so I can see what you think of the story. smiles. Thanks for the review by the way, feel free to ask any questions, I'll answer them as best I can.

Yeah… even though this is my own story and that, when I write, its like I'm off in a different world… it's hard to explain I guess. I don't talk to anyone really from the site, I do if someone like talks to me on msn or something… oh and if you add my account, I don't go on it very often, try I'm almost always on. But more important matters, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I had family up and then I went to the fair with my friends and then we put a new deck up and… well you get the picture… anyways… I'm going to bed, I have to get up in the morning/afternoon and weed eat for my mom… XD… or, I might blow it off to go to the woods… or swimming… ANYWAYS. Enough of my rambling, if you just want to talk or whatever, I'd be more than happy to talk on msn with you, I'm going to try and find out what the hell a PM is… all I know is it's private messaging, w/e… I could sit here and talk for a couple hours and with a 90 wpm typing score, that's a lot of fucking pages… anyways again, seriously, enough rambling, good night.

Keep the review coming dude's cause' I'm loving them!

Updated August 8, 2006

Expect update around August 13, 2006


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9

Her head was pounding, her feet weren't touching the ground and her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Blood dripped down from her mouth and cuts and scrapes all over her body.

'I'll live through this Naraku, and I'll come for you. Bastard.' She thought. Her golden eyes dull in the moon light that was falling through the small window.

"Awe, is the little hanyou getting sleepy? Losing hope? Losing blood?" A incarnation came out from the shadows, his newest pet, Hakudoushi.

"Why would you give a shit, you little bug." She spat back, her voice sounding dry to her own ears.

A slap echoed through the prison.

"Now, now you should know better by now. I hold all the cards."

"To what? We ain't playing poker there kid."

Another slap.

"Kagura!" Hakudoushi yelled.

"What?"

"Make her suffer some more."

"No matter what you do to me twerp, I'll never ever do as **_he_** asks." Iria's golden eyes shone defiance.

"Why you little bitch." Hakudoushi replied.

"Truth be told, I'm only half."

"Kagura shut her up."

"Dance of blades."

The attack hit her dead on, Kagura only being a few feet away. Blood poured from the wounds, although the attack hit her bounds.

"Nice… thanks for the help Kagura." Iria smiled, wiping the blood that was falling from a gash on the side of her face.

"What!" She shrieked as flames engulfed her.

"Where did the flame come from?" someone asked in the dungeon as Hakudoushi came out of the room.

"I bet all of these people would love a chance to get back at you, yah little child. Wouldn't you agree, Hakudoushi was it?"

"They are minor insects. I could squash them in a matter of seconds." He spat back at her.

"Your ignorance is amusing child." Her eyes were flickering from red to gold and back again as she walked towards him.

"I mean, I've already lost a lot of blood and all. Although, I find it amusing to the fact you're backing away from me. Tell me Hakudoushi, do you even have any powers beyond your manipulation of people? If so, then why not demonstrate, on me, a mere half demon."

Hakudoushi smirked before raising his hands and producing 4 small fire balls, as they started coming for her they grew in size. Iria smiled.

They collided with her, came around her licking at her until they were gone, completely and utterly, gone. Iria looked at Hakudoushi, the smile still in place as the younger child gaped at her.

"That's… that's impossible! You're a witch!"

"She, is an elementalist, Hakudoushi… born of flames, water, wind, and earth."

"Lord Naraku, I am sorry, she escaped… Kagura is dead." Hakudoushi looked at Naraku with barely decent respect bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you, Iria, you did you're first job wonderfully."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her golden eyes looked him over fiercely, before her eyes widened and she smiled genuinely. "I've been playing around, a little game for you to watch this whole time."

"My, well aren't we the sharpest tool in the shed, took you long enough didn't it?" Hakudoushi retorted, sitting on a small chest near a cold, dreary cell prisoners were peering out of.

"Shut up."

"I'll do whatever you want me too, on one condition…"

"Name your terms my dear."

-.- Other part of Feudal Japan… -.-

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed running around the young Lord before being sent into a tree not far away.

"Silence." His voice echoed.

"My Lord?" Rin's small voice asked from behind him.

He ignored her. Focusing in on what he heard. First the sounds of running, fighting, demons overhead, not that far from them. There was to. Much. Noise.

"My Lord. Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shook him out of his thoughts as he looked down at her. She was growing up.

"What is it Rin?" His eyes had softened. Damn him for being nice to the insolent child.

"You do not look well milord, are you alright?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"I am fine Rin."

"Good." She smiled, all her teeth were in place again, adult ones taking the place of her other ones. Nodding, she went over towards Jaken, telling him to hurry or he was going to be left behind.

-.- 1 mile outside of Kaede's village -.-

"Kagome, why are we going after Iria so soon!" Inuyasha asked the young woman on his back.

"Because I have a bad feeling, okay?" She replied, she wouldn't tell him about the dream, not yet anyways… and she wouldn't tell him what had happened at the doctor.

"I guess we know now to trust those feelings." Miroku said nodding his head further up the trail.

2 young men, one with silver hair and dark golden and black streaks, the other with long silver hair and faint, but there, black highlights, were blocking they're path.

"Kenji! Do you know where Iria is?" Kagome asked hopefully as they stopped up ahead.

Kenji didn't respond, he just glared at them.

"Kenji?" Miroku inquired.

"We have a message from our lord." The other young man said, his blackish golden eyes turned to Inuyasha

"Lord?" Shippo's question was the one they all had going through their heads.

"Our lord and Master, Naraku." Kenji explained.

"NARAKU! Where's Iria?" Inuyasha demanded, drawing Tetsusagia from his waist and pointing it in between the two brothers.

"Master Naraku has her. He said if your group doesn't hurry." Kenji started.

"She isn't going to be as innocent as she was when you first met her." The other finished.

"Then, you're her other brother, that she was going to see, that was sick? Kenji, Kitaru, she's your sister."

"She was never our sister!" Kenji snapped.

"Mother took pity on her and brought her in after finding her near a well when we were all young, she only knew of her name." Kitaru finished.

"You two raised her and now, now you're going to let her be… be…" Kagome couldn't finish the sentence at the thought.

"Let her be, raped." Kenji started.

"That should be fun to watch." Kitaru ended.

Inuyasha almost dropped the sword in his hand. Regaining his composure, he sliced from side to side, hard. With a thump two headless half demons lay at their feet.

'I'm sorry, Iria. I'll be even sorrier if we don't get there in time.' He thought.

"Miroku, say a prayer for them, Iria would've wanted you too." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome!" Shippo started. "What did they mean by Iria not being as innocent as she was before?"

"Oh Shippo." Kagome collapsed beside the kit, gathering him in her arms and hugging him close, crying.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's saddened eyes fell onto her. "We'll get to her, Iria, she will be fine. She will be fine." He repeated, the group didn't know weather or not he was repeating it to himself or to Kagome, it didn't really matter.

"We need to keep moving." Sango said, "Before anything does happen…"

Inuyasha held a hand out for Kagome, to help her up, she smiled thoughtfully at him before taking it and getting on his back, Shippo still held in her arms.

-.- With Iria. -.-

"So, that's all you want?" Naraku said, his grin widening more.

"Yes, that is all." Iria replied. Her smile was one evil.

"They are coming milord, fast."

"Send them to this room, as soon as they enter the castle." He ordered.

The small status demon hurried off, Naraku motioned her over. She obliged.

"Tell me Iria, how old are you?"

"15."

"In demon years, Iria."

"1500. What is the importance of the question?"

"To know more about you my dear." (omg that's so fucking sick, having someone like Naraku, call you dear… throws up.) Naraku said, running a hand down her face. Iria's eyes widened slightly, her ears flickering.

"Oh. That would make sense." ( so I don't know whether it's sense or since. Stupid words that sound the same, don't have the same meaning, and are spelt differently… damn them all to hell!) Iria smiled. Her eyes going back to their normal size as his hands moved lower. She swallowed a scream.

"Are you, _purely innocent _my dear?" he whispered near her ears.

"Depends on what you'd call purely innocent." She whispered back.

He reached down to grab her leg. She jumped back.

Her face was red, from anger and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered, not looking him in the eyes. She was aware he was standing now, looming over her.

"Oh but my dear, I always get what I want, _and your what I want._" Naraku whispered the last part, bringing a hand up to her hair and moving it back over her shoulder, revealing fearful eyes.

There was a big slam, yelling, sword hitting flesh, more yelling, slam and then, the door crashed open just as Naraku brought his hands down and cut open her shirt, leaving the small teen on the floor with what was left of the shirt, he turned.

"What the fuck did you do to her! You bastard!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Inuyasha!" Iria cried. Tears were falling down her face, her eyes held fear and happiness at seeing the small group.

Naraku turned to her and grinned slightly before reaching down and sending a jolt of power through her. She screamed, trying to squirm out of his grip. Then, she felt it… the earth was moving and the wind was blowing hard, water was coming in all around them and heat was moving up and down her arms and legs, eating its way out, and she screamed louder.

"Iria!" Kagome yelled, throwing all caution to the wind and throwing her bow and arrow down as she ran towards the two of them.

"Kagome! Stay away from me!" Iria cried, there was an aura coming off of her and radiating around her, it was strong and it was growing.

"But!" Kagome replied, she jumped at the ear splitting scream that echoed through the walls. Naraku dropped her arm.

Demons came from every where's, Kanna and Hakudoushi came from a room to stand between Iria and Naraku and Kagome and the others. Then, the demon started fighting and the battle between them all…

Began.

A/N.

Alrighty, this chapter, just to let you know, even though it was awful and sad… the chapter is dedicated to **_Camthalion23,_** Happy First Year Wedding Anniversary! I really hope that your wedding turns out awesome oh and thank you for the awesome compliment.

Reviewers.

ShadowDragon (Terra34) Man, I don't know what to say to you, lol, I've said a lot of things to you and now, I don't know what to say, because I've used all my ideas… you gotta start leaving me questions… lol :P, just kidding… it's a good name btw… now I have my anonymous review thingy so you can put that your name there, which is an awesome name by the way… I sort of have a fetish for dragons… lol, instead of having to sign in. Oh yeah, one thing I could probably say is 'Thanks for the review dude.' Which is why I'm going to say, Thanks for the review dude. ;o

Yasha's Wifey Kyome – You're a new reviewer! Yay! Lol, haha, you left me 4 reviews, which is like really awesome, but I don't know whether to put 4 different thank you's or just combined it into the one thanks… the second one sounds better to me… not that I'm not grateful x4 or anything, its just… easier… ;o… especially at 10 to 4 in the morning…

Okay, to the first review you gave me… I was having an obsession with Sesshomaru at the time, I even helped a friend of mine write a story on Sesshy… I don't know why the hell I did that. smacks head on desk repeatedly. But, like… boy, I'm surprised that you're the first person that asked me that, every time I re-read the story, I'm like… wth did I do to my poor reviewers… I'm going to get a flame for that one… thank you for being nice about it though I appreciate it. But like, hopefully that answers your question.

To the third fourth and chapter 8 reviews, third: yah I kinda did that purposely, cause just before that, my father was having trouble with his health… and I'm like really, really close to him… I tend to put feeling into the story I'm writing, hopefully with all the blood and death and stuff, you don't think I have problems… four: haha, the reason I did that, was because it had been almost 6 months since I'd updated, and I wanted to make the chapter extra long… lmao… Eight: Just out of curiosity, how'd you almost miss the update, I'm not saying you didn't, but like, I'm kinda… okay, really fucking stupid, lmao… although, someone almost missing like an update or something would be really funny. O.o and thanks for the compliment, I love Iria's personality too, don't worry, there are many, many more twists to this story. laughs evily in the background.

Camthalion23 – Just incase you didn't get the Author note things at the top, like you missed it or something, I left you a little note up there, laughs evily again… anyways, thank you again, compliments like that make me feel better because… don't tell anyone, _I get B's and C's on writing pieces at school _lmao. My teacher don't like moi. :(… meh, I wouldn't like me either… oh and Best Wishes from Me towards your anniversary and later on in your marriage. smiles… I would say 'god bless' if I believed in god.

MeiunTenshi – lmao, thank you so much for the review, I loved it, I'm glad you like twists cause there's a major one in this chapter… Here's you're update!

_**My Author notes. **_

Alrighty, so I think that this story is drawling to a close here soon… I'm thinking about a sequel but… I'll let you guys decide… oh and I'm going to do a Resident Evil story too… I think… dark dreary days make me think an 'cute little puppy dog' is going to jump out of the bushes and eat me… lmao… tell me what you think! Review!

Updated: August 13th, 2006

Expect Update Around: August 18th, 2006…

Have a nice day, and make mine better by… reviewing… lmao


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10

The wind was growing stronger around her, making her feel cold, but the burning in her arms and legs… all through her body was making her feel warm… then the water and the earth. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Iria! Wake up!" It was Inuyasha, battling for his life, with thousands of demons.

"C'mon Iria!" A sacred arrow flew at the demons. Kagome.

"Yeah!" Shippo, he was a top of Kirara, they were fighting as a team.

"Wake up!" it was a scream from them all, when she opened her eyes, finally, she saw them, their auras.

Inuyasha was fighting with Tetsusagia, which had an aura of it own. Red went around him, blue combining slightly with it, most likely do to Kagome whose blue aura was radiating off of her, tints of red through the blue.

Miroku had a purple aura, his had tints of pink through it, from Sango with a pink aura that shone determination. Kirara had a light orange color, pink running through it with her ties to Sango. Shippo had a green aura, shinning like a star.

'But, I can't move, how can you expect me to help you?' the tears flew down her face.

All of their auras, they weren't backing down. They weren't tiring. A bright light surrounded her and her aura changed to a gold. She was wearing a green kimono and her hair fell past her waist, 2/4ths being silver, 1/4th being black and the rest being a deep ocean blue.

Iria saw a young man with long silver hair his eyes a golden much like her own. A young woman with long black hair, flowing down her back gracefully, deep blue eyes, like her own on her human nights. She was holding a baby, who had flat silver hair with dark black streaks through it, 2 dog ears at the top of his head.

"Who are you?"

"You're parents, Iria." The young woman sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question, I need names."

"Mama." The baby squealed.

"You already know us, Ri."

"What?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Know that we love you, you will always be our daughter. I am, truly sorry we didn't see you grow up. Our time is limited."

"The sword, in that tomb, will help you. Although, its now my tomb, its your grandfathers. Man, Gome, I'm confused."

"Hush!"

"I already know who you are, but, if your them, in the future, whose that?"

"Your brother, Akashi."

"No more questions, we must leave you, we love you, Iria, we'll always be with you." The light was there again and her parents were gone, and she was on the battlefield again.

Inuyasha was using the wind scar with red Tetsusagia, trying to get through Naraku's barrier, Kagome was sending sacred arrows at Naraku and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were killing a smaller crew of demons.

"Mama! Behind you!" Iria yelled, holding up her hand and focusing the energy into it, shooting fire at the demon, who died screaming.

"Iria!" Kagome shouted, question in her eyes.

"Later, Mama, Dad needs you right now." Iria smiled, glancing over to see how Inuyasha was doing.

Kagome nodded but as she started towards Inuyasha and Naraku, Kenji and Kitaru stepped in front of her.

"You… your supposed to be dead." Kagome stuttered, backing away slightly.

"And soon." Kenji started.

"Your going to be." Iria said, stepping in front of Kagome, "Go, I got this." Iria nodded to Kagome, watching her take off.

"So you found out, that you're not our sister." Kitaru stated.

"I always wondered, why you could never use the elements in front of me, I always thought that you were just weak, now I know that, your weak and pathetic." Iria replied, taking the 2 swords from her waist, never taking her eyes off of the two.

"So, the little runt of a half dog demon has bark, but does she have bite?" Kenji asked.

"Why not try me and see?" She replied.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was pierced with Naraku's tentacles

"I'm fine." He coughed, getting up with the help of Tetsusagia.

(Six Feet From the Edge… Creed… Don't own it. Also known as One Last Breathe and a couple others…)

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled battle when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

Iria jumped out of the way, only to be knocked down by the other. She got up quickly, dodging the four fists.

"Temperin Slash!" Kitaru brought his claws down from above her, blocking it she slashed at him.

"Fire Dance." She twisted around, sending fire in a 50 metre up and around her attack, complete circle.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

"Miroku! Watch out!" Sango shouted, throwing her bone boomerang at a couple of the demons that were attacking him.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled from behind her, killing a smaller, low class demon that was sneaking up on Sango.

"Thanks." She said. "How are you doing Shippo?"

"Alright." He smiled. "For being in a war."

"True." Sango sighed, petting his head before he jumped on Kirara again and took off.

"Miroku… are you okay?" She asked, grabbing the bone boomerang that was sitting behind him.

"I'm fine my dear Sango, how are you?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, just wonderful." She replied, helping him to his feet.

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, running to him, throwing down her bow and arrows beside her as she sat down next to him.

"I'm… fine Kagome." He coughed again, taking her hand in his.

"Inuyasha, you have to stay alive." Kagome cried.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Don't say stuff like that, you have to stay alive, Inuyasha, I'm pregnant." She was crying.

"K…Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much, but you have to stay awake, stay alive, for me and the baby. I can't survive without you."

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

"Temperin Slash!" Kitaru attacked, this time clawing her arm.

"Ah." She grabbed her arm. "4 elements, I call thee, help me, Barrier!" A green barrier went around her, a blue barrier went around Kagome and Inuyasha, a red one went around Sango and Miroku and an Orange one went around Shippo and Kirara.

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_

"Barriers?" Sango questioned.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

"So the helpless elementalist found a way to stop us from attacking her… awe." Kenji said.

"Shippo! Ground now!" Iria screamed.

The Orange Barrier descended down to the ground.

"Power is a whim, breaking shortly, falling fast. Help thy, help me, bring our foe down. Save us as we run, break our energy, feed yourself. Bring down our foe." Iria chanted, standing slowly inside the barrier and holding out her hands.

"Power is a whim, breaking shortly, falling fast. Help thy, help me, bring our foe down. Save us as we run, break our energy, feed yourself. Bring down our foe." She repeated.

(Don't own this song either, Are you ready, Creed.)

_Hey, Mr. Seeker Hold on to this advice  
If you keep seeking you will find  
Don't want to follow  
Down roads been walked before  
It's so hard to find unopened doors  
_

Sango and Miroku followed the actions, watching and doing what Iria did, bringing their hands up above their heads.

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come  
OH i say, are you ready? are you ready? for what's to come  
_

Shippo stood on Kirara's head and brought his hands out and up, palms out in front like Iria.

_Hey, Mr. Hero Walking a thin, fine line  
Under the microscope of life   
Remember your roots, my friend  
They're right down below   
'Cause heroes come and heroes go  
_

"Inuyasha? please wake up, you've gotta help. C'mon!"

holding onto his hand with her right, Kagome brought her left hand up above her head in the air.

_are you ready? are you ready? for what's to come  
oh i say are you ready? are you ready? for what's to come  
_

"Energy gather. Bring down our foe. Elements bring, energy gather. Come to me, finish thy foe. Heal thy wounds." Iria said.

"Energy gather. Bring down our foe. Elements bring, energy gather. Come to me, finish thy foe. Heal thy wounds."

White pure energy was gathering in her hands, it was warm, tickling her fingers.

"Mama!" Kagome looked at her, looking at the light that was over the younger girls hands. "Hold up your hands higher." Iria was smiling slightly. Sending a small amount of the energy to her she nodded her head. Kagome took the energy and set it over Inuyasha's wound.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Your life has just begun  
ten nine eight seven six five four three two one  
count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
you life has just begun life has just begun life has just begun life has just  
begun   
_

"So, you're petty worthless hanyou is able to control energy? You're fools to think you could defeat me!" Naraku asked.

_are you ready? are you ready? for what's to come?  
oh i say are you ready? are you ready? for what's to come?  
_

"I'd like to see you stop me." Iria replied.

"Bring it, you half breed Bitch."

"Glad to see somebody got it RIGHT..." She threw the ball of energy as she yelled, "Fire Dance!"

Inuyasha, who was standing now yelled,

"WIND SCAR!"

Kagome shot an arrow.

"Hit the mark…"

Sango and Miroku combined his staff and the bone boomerang, throwing them at the hated demon.

"Fox fire!"

A bright flash of light, and everything around them slowed down.

(And once again I don't own this song. Savin' Me Nickelback. XD)

_prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you_

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling

Yeah, yeah-hey

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  


Author Notes. XD

Alrighty, I'm sorry to say, that the next chapter is going to be the last, tear… then I'm going to do a Resident Evil (Don't own RE…) story and another, totally different Inuyasha story, grins. Lemme know if you guys want a sequel or not so, tell me in your reviews!

To my Faithful Reviewers, as always… XD

ShadowDragon (Terra34) – Hey dude… lol, hopefully this chapter is a little less sick, lmao, last chapter was… strange to say the least… lmao. Hope you liked this one, here's your update. XD.

Camthalion23 – I'm glad your anniversary went well. When I typed in your screen name, it didn't look anything up :( I wanna read yours and your husbands writing, but I'll keep trying, XD, your welcome btw. Oh and thank you for the lovely things you said. XD. And here is your update.

Here's your update Everyone! Tell me what you think XD.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will. XD

Chapter 11

As the light ended and everything seemed to speed up again.

"Iria! Miroku! Sango! Shippo!!!!" Kagome yelled out, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"Urg." Someone groaned as she moved around, digging into the ruble she found Miroku and Sango laying together a heap of the small earthquake that had happened after Naraku's demise.

"Sango, Miroku!!!" Kagome said happily, hugging her friends tightly before pulling away.

"Hey, I'm here to!" Shippo said, his hair had fallen out of the small pony tail he had, had it in before, flowing down over his shoulders.

"Shippo!" she yelled hugging him tightly as well before standing with him in her arms.

"Have you guys seen Iria?" Kagome asked.

"um, no, she was way over there when it happened. What did happen?" Sango said, confused.

"Naraku's dead, that's the main thing, but we have to find her." Kagome said, gripping Shippo tighter.

"Alright, lets go check where Iria was standing when the barriers went up, it was over there." Miroku nodded his head and led the 2 girls and Shippo over. They split up, Kagome and Shippo searching some parts and Miroku and Sango searching other parts.

Kagome saw black hair coming up in between the rocks, pulling some of the rocks away she saw the young woman, with black hair now, cuts and bruises, scrapes and gashes, blood was flowing freely down her arm, from a cut Kagome had, had before she had gone unconscious. Rolling her over carefully she cried out when she saw the exact same wound Inuyasha had, had before she had put the energy over him.

"Sango, Miroku Inuyasha Shippo!!! Get over here, I found her!!!" Kagome cried, tears falling from her eyes, Iria was losing to much blood.

Inuyasha ran towards them, noticing that the moon was only a quarter, filling the sky slightly, paying no attention to it he kept running. When he saw Iria, he remembered something.

_Flashback. _

_As the girls walked back, they came to the clearing and gave the person pocking at their fire a scare, as Iria took one of the swords she had on her left hip into her right hand and held it to his throat._

"_Where's Inuyasha?" She demanded._

"_Um, Iria?" Kagome said, trying to get the girl to calm down._

"_What?" Iria asked, never taking her eyes off of the man._

"_That is Inuyasha."_

"_Inuyasha has silver hair… not black hair… ohh… Opps!" she withdrew the sword from the older man. "Sorry."_

"_It's fine." Inuyasha said from his spot on the ground still pocking at the fire._

"_Don't feel bad, your human nights on the new moon, at least it's easier to hide… mines on the quarter moon." She said walking to the corner of the small clearing gathering small twigs as the went._

_End flashback._

"It's her human night." He said, feeling his own tears prick at his eyes, smelling the scent of death in the air.

"no… noo… she isn't going to die, she isn't going to die!" Kagome was crying, "She kept calling me mama during the fight, and I don't know why… Inuyasha she called you her father. She can't die!!!" Kagome was glowing a light blue, then it all stopped and Inuyasha looked at her, a tear trickling slowly down his cheek.

"Kagome, Kagome, she… she's already dead…"

this only succeeded in making her cry harder. Inuyasha went over to her and picked her up, taking her away from the young girl that had come to change their lives so much.

Sango nodded at Miroku, they were in front of a small mound of dirt, Miroku started.

"She was a young woman, beautiful and full of life. Her energy has been passed down onto us and into our souls. She will be forever remembered and missed by us. We'll miss you Iria, Rest in peace. You saved us, helped us, and I know you'll always smile down on us, with Buddha. Good bye, Iria."

"Amen." They whispered sadly, Shippo, Sango and Kagome were sobbing softly as they headed back in the direction of Kaede's village, the sun just coming over the horizon.

-.- End -.-

:( awe, well that sucks. Haha, anyways, there is going to be a sequel, how you may ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see, look for the story – Hanyou of the Elements Worlds Collide. I have lots of ideas for this story, and its not over, far from it.

Updated August 20th 2006.

Sequel – Soon, XD.

My Resident Evil story's going to be posted sometime soon. Lol, and I might do another different Inuyasha story, and I'm thinking on a FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) so, if your interested, look out for them stories. XD? C ya soon.

Disclaimer – Don't own Resident Evil, Full metal Alchemist or Inuyasha… XD… just so I don't get sued…

DarknessSurrounding


End file.
